RWBY: Black Roses
by El Cuentista
Summary: Curse, a half-wolf faunus boy goes to the Beacon Academy under the orders of the Ozpin Director himself. But this year he will meet a girl who will remind him the mistakes of his past while the dark is always waiting to attack. Will the light of humanity scatter the darkness? Or will the power of the shadows cover everything?
1. Prologue

The Great War... Name that is remembered with much regret because of the deaths and losses that had been generated in those long 10 years of battles between the 4 kingdoms of Remnant. In those times Mistral, one of the great powers of the time was always requested by its great amount of resources where they spared the enemies of the darkness. It was not strange to think that Mistral had managed to grow in territory at all encourages in such a short time. Because an unpredictable ally had helped him meet that goal. Mantle The northern kingdom was well known for its technological innovations; Ships, production of resources and of course... weapons.

Both kingdoms had formed an alliance, Mistral provided him with resources that he was unable to get in the ice kingdom, while Mantle was selling technologies that Mistral Never would have imagined having in more than a decade, besides that support during colonization in Anima. Everything was going well up to this point, but like every ambitious kingdom growing up. They always want more and more.

After a while, Mistral had moved his forces westward in search of new lands to continue exploiting even more resources. However, they never expected that right next to them would be another kingdom that already dominated those lands. Vale, a kingdom that was just beginning to give its first steps had seen the arrival of the Kingdom of Mistral at its doors with the clear intention Of wanting to take their land. And despite the pleas of his citizens and friends. The king of Vale did all he could to avoid an armed conflict with the neighboring kingdom. But despite all the effort of the king to stop the conflicts between the colonies of Mistral and Vale, without anyone knowing how it happened, had emerged one of the first battles that would Lead to the Great War...

Mantle of course responded quickly to support Mistral in combat against Vale in countless battles that swept a lot of villages and people, both caused by the war and the invasions of the Grimms that logically reacted to the emotions negatives of the war.

To this extent, Vacuo had done everything in his power to try to stay out of the situation. Inevitably sooner or later he would have to join some side. Mantle and Mistral several years ago had established a small territory in Vacuo with the promise that they would leave if they did not intervene with their affairs. Despite that, the conversations between the kingdoms had evolved in a way that would not benefit from Vacuo. Going from 'Do not stand on his side' to 'If you're with us, we'll protect you.' Logically Vacuo, thought that if Vale fell against the invasion of Mistral and Mantle, then there would be no one to stop them both in case they decided to conquer Vacuo. Then Vacuo faced the two kingdoms that were in their territories forcing them to retreat, to then make an alliance with Vale and confront the kingdoms of Mistral and Mantle.

And now that things were in the same conditions, battles had become more and more bloody as time went on. The same Negative emotions became increasingly stronger around the world, attracting a lot of creatures from the dark. While the best warriors of all the kingdoms fought in the war, the villas and cities were unprotected from the Grimm's attacks's generating countless losses. Villages who were never again reclaimed and communities that disappeared almost without leaving a mark of their legacy.

Despite all this, Mantle and Mistral were preparing the final attack against their opponents where they would ensure a significant advantage. In the Vacuo's capital, the last place that remained to continue supplying resources was being heavily attacked by Mistral and Mantle who had sent all the available arsenal they had at the time. If they be managed to conquer those lands, it was only going to be a matter of time to Vacuo would slowly lose its strength due to lack of resources

And when at the last moment the Vacuos Capital was to be razed, the same king of Vale in person led his army flanking the forces of Mistral and Mantle Quickly. Once the Vale counterattack was completed and with the blood of its enemies drenched in the battle arena, A large number of creatures of darkness came to the field to take the leftovers. It was one of the bloodiest battles against the Grimm's that ever existed.

When the battle was over, the kingdoms of Mantle and Mistral had unconditionally surrendered to what they called "The Warrior King" who, alongside them, were two other legends that transcended through the ages ... "The Wolf" a powerful warrior that according to rumors indicate that he was capable of transforming into a great beast causing destruction on the battlefield. and "The Blue Gleam", a skilled hunter that tore apart her opponents in an instant with a great wake that illuminated her path guiding her to victory against the forces of darkness. It is said that both warriors had a prosperous life somewhere in Remnant

In this way the Great War was over. The kingdoms were ready to be submitted under Vale's mandate around the world. However, the Warrior King opposed that idea and proposed one where everyone could live in harmony as one.

The Vale King gathered the leaders of the other kingdoms on an island called Vytal to sign a peace treaty between nations and work together to improve the prosperity and well-being of its citizens. Territories were redistributed, cities rebuilt and with the last order of the King of Vale, the last king they would have, founded the academies of hunters and left their most trusted followers in charge of each of the schools of the kingdoms. He would teach the world to fight as long as it is in our favor. And never again, against ourselves...

* * *

 ** _If you like it, please leave a comment!_**


	2. Theft in the city

It was a clear night in the skies of Vale, the citizens ran terrified the streets of the city fleeing sounds of gunfire and blunt blows that came from the other side of the block. Far away, you could appreciate a girl with a dark crimson-touch dress suit that wore a huge red scythe that he used so skillfully fight and lens. Near there a dust shop came out a man in white suit, black gloves orange short hair with a black bowler with a red stripe and a cigarette. He carried a cane with which he played as he walked near the bodies of his henchmen. As he looked down he noticed a grimace of annoyance at seeing how incompetent they were in combat.

 **"** **You do worth every penny, certainly...** **"** Whisper with pride watching as the last of his aides fell to his feet dejected. As he looked up he saw the girl responsible for his troubles while riveting his great scythe on the ground in his direction ready to attack at any time.

 **"Stop there, you rascal!** **"** Cried the girl with dark hair while staring at him with his silvery eyes.

 **"Well, Red"** Said the man suit **"We certainly had a very memorable evening... Seriously..."** As he pointed at the girl with his cane, revealing that at the end there was a cannon **"But although I would like to stay, this is where we separate away..."**

Then when his cane came out a great ball of fire that went to the girl, she quickly used her own scythe to propel herself, quickly jumping and dodging her opponent's attack. When the smoke dissipated, she realized that his enemy was no longer in the streets, she quickly flipped over, discovering that he was running up a few stairs from a building that was across the block.

Meanwhile in the building, the orange-haired man had come to the roof finally believing he had lost his captor, but his relief lasted little when he realized that Little Red Hood girl was once again on her way ready to fight again.

 **"Don't you understand that it is time to sleep?"** The man in the suit inquired as he shot from his cane again to the girl's feet. In an instant a big flame was generated in the area where he had attacked. But at the same time he could see a reddish gleam pass close by his and quickly to turn blocking the attack with his cane making it only be pushed a few meters back. The girl there dodge again his direct attack and was able to position himself in the rear of his enemy.

 **"Uh... How persistent"** then behind his back appeared a bullhead near the roof, without much thought he turned around to try to climb on it but to listen a metallic sound turn his eyes towards the girl and saw how he had nailed his scythe to the ground and began to shoot with this toward his position. The man as fast as his legs allowed him moved to a cover, getting safe from high-impact bullets.

 **"Damn brat"** he whispered as he saw that the violence of gunfire increased every second. But he remembered something that could help him, he checked in his left pocket, pulling out a red crystal. In its face had formed a sinister smile.

Meanwhile the girl had stopped firing to reload her weapon but a red crystal had fallen near her feet. Then from the cover his opponent came out and fired with his stick a ball of fire that went straight to the glass he had just thrown causing a great rumble, shaking the place and raising a large amount of dust in the air. The victorious suit man to see that his plan had worked as expected. Satisfied he climbed the bullhead to finally leave. But seeing that the dust as it dissipated, revealed that there were two silhouettes in it.

One was the girl with whom a few moments ago was completely fighting unscathed, but she bothered him even more the fact that in front of her stood a blonde older woman with green eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, a tight skirt with dark socks and heels. In his right hand she brought a whip with which he had made a shield to protect the girl and the building itself from the explosion.

He quickly shot another fireball with his cane towards his enemies, however the older woman stood in front of the shot and with a slight movement of her fast-riding whip reflex and redirect the attack from her enemy to the Bullhead causing it to lose balance momentarily.

The man in the suit struggled to stand inside the ship. I really did not expect to have so many problems to steal a powder store. Besides, the woman who has just appeared is quite strong. That appearance, that technique _**"Was no doubt... she was a Huntress."**_

When the ship finally stopped shaking, it went to the cockpit meeting a dark-haired woman who had red dress with yellow edges. **"We have a huntress!"** Scream calling the attention of the woman. She quickly released the helm to leave it to him and left the cabin.

Meanwhile on the roof the Huntress and the girl saw how the Bullhead was shaking in the air. The Huntress made a quick move with her whip, deploying a small but fast purple projectile on the top of the bullhead. At once it was close enough, it detonated in a curtain of dark clouds that spread at great speed around the Bullhead and then in a few seconds start a big rain of ice stakes that traversed and pierced the chassis of to ship easily. Some of the stakes entered the cockpit in which almost killed the suit man. When the ice-stakes storm was beginning to be more intense, an orange shock wave rode the ship undoing the cloud of storm.

A woman wearing a red dress with black heels was leaning out near the door of the ship. From the position of both girls, the woman's face was impossible to describe but her eyes shone with such intensity that they shone through the shadows. The woman in the dress shot an orange projectile from her hands towards the roof where the duo was. The hunter foreseeing the attack prepared her whip again to reflect it as it had done previously, but when she touched the projectile, it dissolved into a strange substance that spreads all over the ground around her. At that moment the woman in the dress made a strange movement with her arms while they were illuminated in a strange tribal pattern. In an instant the substance scattered on the floor began to shine with great intensity along with a screeching high-pitched sound that invaded the woman's ears with force. In the blink of an eye, a large explosion reached the woman on the roof, but with luck she had managed to dodge the attack in time.

The girl as she watched her companion thought she should help her somehow, then a single movement changed the shape of her scythe in something much smaller and compact. Although her weapon lost the form of a scythe, it still retained his high-impact rifle functions. Then she pointed to the ship and started shooting his opponent. Despite the speed of the shooting the mysterious woman easily discharged them by using only the palm of her hand. The Huntress used her whip to fire a large number of purple shells that were directed to the bullhead. Then the mysterious woman fired multiple orange projectiles fom her hands denying the attack of her opponent leaving that substance now around them. The Huntress saw the stains on the ground and realized that she was going to use that technique again. So, she looks at the girl and quickly pushed her far away as the floor began to glow with intensity again ending in a big explosion.

The girl stunned on the floor, looked at a big black smokescreen where the explosion had occurred, and instantly the noise of the turbines alarmed her making her look at the sky where the Bullhead passed over it at high speed fleeing from there. With nothing more to do, she got up slowly while noticing a silhouette that was inside the smoke. When it dissipated, the hunter was standing intact glaring at the girl.

* * *

 **"This is completely unacceptable! What you did put you in a grave danger** " The blonde green-eyed woman screamed in a room where a lamp lit only the Center of it. Under this same light, the black-haired girl was sitting in front of a metal table with her head down, avoiding looking at the one who scolded her. The woman who spun around her was nothing more or nothing less than Glynda Goodwitch. One of the most well-known hunters today, she is a teacher at the Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious hunters' schools in the kingdom of Remnant.

 **"But they started it!"** Protested the girl sitting and looking at Glynda.

 **"And they could have ended it, I hope you understand that your actions will not be taken lightly young lady..."** The woman said while holding a holographic tablet in her hands, showing how the girl was fighting with the criminals.

 **"Then what did you want me to do? Stand idly by, while they stole all that dust at their whim?"** The girl answered as she crossed her arms feeling scolded for things that did not make any sense to her. The woman glanced askance at the younger and thought that it was an immature hollow head. If it were not for her and her "acts of heroism" there would be no need to pay so much damage to public property.

 **"If it were for me..."** Glynda began to speak as he walked near her **"I will send you home with a pat on the Back..."** But he stopped in front of her turning her back, turned her head looking into her eyes where a smile was drawn on his lips. **"And a blow to the wrist"** Then she quickly struck the table with his riding-whip surprising the lesser doing that the feeling right in its place while looking at her in fear, but seeing her reaction sigh defeated while removing the whip from the table. **"But... There is someone who wants to see you before that..."** The woman withdrew slowly and out of the darkness came a White-skinned, tall man with the same color hair. He had glasses and a dark-colored suit with a green scarf. In one of his hands he brought a plate with cookies while in the other one a cup of coffee.

 **"Ruby Rose..."** Mentioned that man while approached the table, left the plate in front of her and leaning her arms slightly bent to try to see the face of the lesser even more closely **"You have... Interesting eyes..."** Stammering as he curiously inspected her silvery eyes.

 **"¿Oh…?"** It was all that came out of his mouth before the strange behaviour of the man who was uncomfortably near her. That man noticed the dislike of the girl and walked away from her while taking the tablet from her companion.

 **"Well, tell me where do you learned to do all this?"** He was wondering while he was watching the holographic tablet footage.

 **"In Signal Academy"**

 **"So they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"**

 **"Yes, although it was only a particular teacher..."** Ruby responded while taking some cookies

 **"Is that I have already seen someone use a similar weapon in the past... An old dusty crow..."** The man commented as he sat at the table in front of her

 **"Ah~ that is my Uncle Qrow"**

 **"Your uncle?"**

 **"Yes, before I was ... to say it somehow a failure. Then my uncle came and put me under his wing since then"** Ruby counted as she placed even more biscuits in her mouth.

 **"I noticed... and tell me."** He remarked while taking a sip of his Cup. **"Why would a girl as beautiful and young as you be willing to... learn at Signal school? A School of Warriors"**

 **"Well I..."** She answered hesitating a little **"I want to become a Huntress..."**

 **"A huntress? You mean, do you want to hunt Monsters? Grimms?"**

 **"To protect the people..."** She answered, staring at him, **"You see, I've only got two years left to finish my Signal training, and after that I'm going to Beacon to further reinforce my skills. My older sister is on the way there, then I want to try my best to get where she is and help people. My father always taught me that I have to try to help the others** **and then I thought about the stories of great legends that saved the world once from the catastrophe from the great war"** Explain calmly looking towards the center of the table thinking about the times that his mother and her sister told him those stories and fables. **"Also, being a policeman is fine but hunters and huntresses are many more romantic and..."** However, Glynda cleared her throat loudly as a sign that it was enough explanation. The girl's big smile was beginning to fade from her face as she watched Glynda silently judging her every movement. It was more than evident that he did not take Ruby's comments very well, feeling that they were too childish and naive.

The man took another sip as he raise from his seat. **"Do you have any idea who I am?"** With a relaxed look I ask, observing the response of the girl who was still stunned by the attitude of the blonde woman.

 **"You... Are the Director Ozpin if I am not mistaken..."** Ruby responded by knowing perfectly well who the man in front of her was. Ozpin one of the directors of the four most prestigious academies that exist in Remnant.

When he heard the child's answer, a smile appeared on his face as he got up from his seat with a cane and a cup in his hand. **"And tell me, would you like to come to my academy?"**

Without believing it, Ruby watched the Director assimilating his words as if they were some kind of dream while his eyes shone slightly with emotion **"More than anything in the world..."** Ozpin noticing his enthusiasm, turned his head towards Glynda who was angry by the way in which things had developed. With obvious annoyance he turned around and left by the door leaving Ozpin and Ruby alone in the room.

 **"Is everything okay?"** Ruby asked when noticing that this woman did not seem to be very happy with all this.

 **"Do not worry, she'll will calm down..."** Answered Ozpin as he turned his gaze back towards Ruby with a smile on his face. **"Just be sure not to be late for the next aircraft that is on its way to Beacon..."** Slowly Ozpin also left the room taking another sip of his coffee while Ruby looked at him.

 **"Yes sir!"**

* * *

In a dark and gloomy forest, here could see a group of three people who were finishing up a camp where they were going to spend the night. One of the guys was having trouble lighting the campfire. Nyte was a white-haired boy with fair skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue coat and trousers of the same color.

He was wearing a dark blue coat and pants of the same color. On his back he carried a medium silver sword. On the sheet there were strange marks that ran all the way to the tip. Nyte had tried to light that fire for several minutes using two stones he had in his hands, but it was useless. When he was about to give up, a girl with long dark blue hair with emerald eyes appeared behind him.. She was wearing a white cloth that covered her shoulders over a purple shirt and dark pants. On his waist was a white revolver that had an extremely short barrel along with a small dagger at the bottom of the tip. Ritta saw Nyte with some disappointment. She and her sister had finished setting up camp a moment ago, but Nyte had not yet lit that stupid campfire. His eyes only saw a useless. While sighing Ritta took two stones and began to help Nyte to light the fire.

 **"Thanks"** Said Nyte watching Ritta creating sparks with two stones.

 **"You're welcome, but you should do this without problems"**

 **"Don't blame me, it's the humidity that won't let me do my job"** Nyte excused himself with some regret.

 **"Yeah, you can finish up with a great horde of Grimm's, but you are incapable of start a fire... You are an example to follow Nyte** " The girl scoffed at the exact moment when a couple of sparks fell over the campfire, igniting it with absurd ease.

 **"By the way Ritta, where is your sister?"**

 **"She went hunting for something out there..."**

 **"But we have our supplies..."** He said noticing how useless it was to go hunting at a time like this

 **"She's tired of canned food. Besides, I do not think it takes too long in the forest..."**

 **"And Curse? I think it's been a while since I see it..."** He ask Nyte to realize that one of his companions was missing, more precisely his leader.

 **"He? I think he went out there when we started to ride the camp..."**

 **"So it seems. Knowing him he would have been watching us without doing much"** Commented Nyte laughing at his own joke, Ritta also laughed a little, but stopped to turn sideways to the dense depth of the forest, where in that direction there was a person standing in front of an old tomb stone, Curse was white-skinned, dark hair and eyes crimson red color that shone in the darkness with utter clarity. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his head to his knees, revealing only his big dark boots. The grave was covered by a little amount mold and grime, possibly due to the ancient of that place. The boy approached slowly to the grave and with his right hand began to clean the tombstone as much as he could. Beneath his cloak he drew a canteen and as if it were some sort of offering, he began to pour water upon the grave. When the last drop of water fell from the bottle, He heard a noise behind him that exalted him slightly. He turned his gaze back and observed a fair-complexion girl with bluish short hair to the shoulder with emerald eyes.. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over a black shirt with white embroidery and blue jeans and black shoes. He wore dark glasses, in his left hand he had a sword that on both sides had sharp blades, one longer than the other. On the longest side there was a guard. **"What are you doing here** **Curse** **?"** The girl asked her partner seeing him in front of that old grave.

Glancing askance at the grave, sighing and answered him as he turned to her. **"Only ... I was passing through here, we better go back to the camp"** Litta saw Curse slowly pass by her side while he kept his canteen again under his cloak. When his companion went into the forest, Litta was going to follow him, but before that, she looked at the tombstone where Curse was standing in front and saw that in the front of it, he had a written legend ... _**"Sapphire, the blue gleam."**_

* * *

 ** _If you like it, please leave a comment!_**


	3. Wild Hunt

A white-haired boy was running through a dark forest at high speed among the dense wildlife. Behind him were pursued by dark figures moving rapidly. Nyte was being chased by Beowolfs. Dark wolves of great size, with very sharp claws capable of piercing the flesh of their victims with falicity. The chase had started a few minutes ago. However, Nyte felt as if hours had passed. Running away from the enemy clearly is not his specialty, but there is no other way when they are too many and especially when the fauna does not favor you at all.

A few yards from Nyte, he could see a very broad meadow that overlooked a few medium-sized rocks. The boy smiled when he noticed that he was reaching his destination, but suddenly a Beowolf intercepts him jumping on top of him. Rolling into the meadow with the beast on it, Nyte kicks it off and a movement returns to stand only to discover that he was now surrounded by potentially aggressive beowolfs.

From a blind spot a Beowolf jumps on top of him, ready to tear his prey apart but Nyte unsheathes his sword and cuts the creature in half in a moment. Another Beowolf charges against him at great speed, Nyte eludes him by jumping on him and cutting off another who was in his way. Another tried to take a claw but fortunately the boy was able to dodge, against attacking quickly by cutting his arms and kicking him to change position. The bloody battle was still that way, the beowolfs were barely able to get close without even being cut by the boy's silver sword. While he was distracted by cutting and dodging attacks, a beowolf was approaching him jumping from a nearby rock. Nyte was unable to defend himself at that moment from that creature

However, when the Beowolf was a few centimeters above it, a great noise was heard throughout the huge meadow. And in an instant, the creature fell down on the floor now without a head. A large bullet wound pierced his skull causing it to disintegrate soon afterwards. Far in the distance on the top of a mountain a girl with long bluish hair and emerald eyes was pointing towards the meadow with a large rifle in her hands.

Ritta had protected Nyte from the mountain using his reliable short Lancaster revolver that this time had a special cannon extension to transform it into a sniper rifle. **"Five...** **"** Whispered to execute another shot to shoot down another Beowolf that was in the area. Two figures quickly passed near Ritta, descending at high speed through the mountain. One of them had straight dark hair, red eyes and was wearing a black cape that covered his body from his knees to his head. And at his side, a girl with bluish short hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a black shirt with white embroidery and blue jeans and black shoes. The girl drew two swords of different diameters, one longer than the other. While his companion had large triple-edged leaves attached to his forearms, giving the feeling of being the claws of some creature.

Nyte finished cutting a Beowofl in half when he felt his companions pass by him, cutting and tearing those beasts easily in an instant. Then it was when he heard a beep coming from his scroll indicating that there was an incoming message. **"** **When we finish this we will have a very serious talk...** **"** It was the voice of a young girl. She heard it something angry, but it was difficult to differentiate it with so many noises of monsters being killed.

 **"** **Ritta...** **"** Nyte answered the scroll with one hand while the other manipulated his silver sword **"** **Look, it is not what it seems but ... is that I had a small prob...** **"**

 **"** **A small problem? You were supposed to hold your position and track the area until we found the Alpha. Do you remember?** **"** Ritta was clearly angry. Nyte had ruined part of the plan, but not yet everything was lost.

 **"** **It's okay. I messed up, I admit.** **"** Nyte was still fighting with more and more creatures in his wake. **"** **But it's not my fault that a large herd of Beowofl just found me ... Besides, we can still fulfill the plan** **"**

 **"** **How do you think we'll do that?** **"** Asked stupefied by the scroll while his partner was still fighting.

 **"** **If we can not find it...** **"** He suggested making Ritta think for a moment. Then he realized the madness that his partner was saying.

 **"Do you plan to bring the Alpha?"** It was not such a crazy plan. The only problem was that they were going to fight against more enemies than they had in mind. Then a great howl crossed the huge forest. Scare a lot of birds that were in the area. Ritta quickly looked north and, using his biographical sketch, saw clearly a group of Beowofls heading towards the meadow at great speed. Among them was one that was significantly much bigger and stronger than an ordinary one. There was no doubt. That beast was the one they were looking for.

Curse attacked against a Beowolf that was in front of him. This responded giving a pass in front, then the hunter dodges rolling under him and cutting his legs. Another Beowolf jumped on him with his claws ready to tear his prey apart. But at that moment Litta cuts the beast in half before even having the opportunity to touch a hair to his partner. Taking the opportunity, Ritta descends the mountain uncoupling the extended cannon of his weapon to return in a revolver and reunite with his companions who were now surrounded by an absurd amount of Beowolfs. which growled and howled like the beasts without consciousness or soul that they were, thirsty for blood ready to kill them. Without delay Nyte raised a force field that surrounded the group in an instant.

The CRLN team was in a serious trouble. Ritta, Litta and Nyte were back to back with their leader, Curse. Which looked at the situation in which they had entered with a seriousness and serenity unbreakable. The more Beowulf's appeared and the more they looked outnumbered.

Curse sighed, smelled the presences of the enemy, felt his rage, his anger, his desire to tear and destroy everything that was put in front of them, but also can perceive the fear of his companions, the nervousness. And he also felt a taste of blood on his palate, a taste that made his pulse accelerate and give him strength to end a horde of them. Tonight, no hunter or huntress was going to die, not while he was there.

 **"** **Hey, Curse, what's the plan?** **"** Asked Nyte by taking a high combat position, a samurai position.

Curse looked around devising a plan as quickly as his mind could.

 **"** **Ritta, how many do you see?** **"** Asked quickly, to which Ritta began to see its surroundings using her semblance, to see behind the trees and the rocks to a large number of beasts thirsty of blood.

 **"** **They are like...** **fifty... no wait, seventy, eighty** **"** She said a little nervous looking like the number it rise with its heightened view, one could say that there were more beowulfs in the forest than trees.

 **"** **Ok. Do you see the Alpha?** **"** Curse again watched as his fellow slayer looked towards his direction.

 **"** **Yes about** **twenty** **meters from our position** **"** Responded quickly reloading her hand cannon.

 **"** **Well... Listen, this is the plan** **"** Curse began to say as he returned to draw the claws from his weapon. **–In the moment when Nyte remove the shield, don't give them a chance to attack. Keep the formation and use the environment to some advantage, Ritta, you will be our fire coverage. Stay in the center and kill all the Grimms you can from short to long distance, Nyte, Litta you will be the sentinels cover Ritta and no one breaks the formation** **"** Sentenced while raised his claws with determination. **"** **I'll be the Striker** **"**

 **"** **Damn, Curse, I know you're good, not even you can slay all that line of attack** **"** Litta responded by worrying about her team leader. But Curse turned his gaze over his shoulder and smiled quietly.

 **"** **I know, that's why I have you to cover me** **"** He finally said to breathe deeply and release the contents of his lungs with heaviness. **"** **Litta, just load your semblance, tear all that you can!** **"** Asked to prepare for combat. Litta nodded with the others.

 **"** **Hey Curse... When this is over... are we going to have a drink?** **"** Ritta asked looking behind her, Curse dropped a little laugh.

 **"** **If we survive this. I pay the first round** **"** Finally said to focus on his targets.

For a moment there was silence... And then...

 **"** **Nyte, now!** **"** He shouted, seeing as the force field disappeared, as soon is vanished Curse began to savagely attack the first row of Grimms, one by one fell to the mighty claws of the Hunter

The Beowulf's who approached to Curse were cut and chopped by the claws of the leader of Team CRLN, Curse moved from one place to another trying to prevent the hungry Grimms from approaching his team while those who escaped were killed by the members of his team, Ritta fired strategically between the trees giving the skull of each Beowulf without missing a single shot. Beowulf's number did not seem to shrink the more they eliminated, the corpses of the dead vanished as soon as they fell Curse was moving in a way similar to that of a boxer using his right arm trying to connect a hook to reach a row of Grimms, the next act hit so hard that he ripped everyone who had gone in front, made a turn 360 degrees and with his right arm he eliminated another line that was approaching him from the back.

Continued to adopt different fighting positions while trying to reduce the number of enemies, running in circles around his team to keep them from coming closer.

Litta and Nyte on their side covered Ritta with their swords, who continued to fire among the trees, for a moment stopped shooting, but just a small herd of Beowulf's aligned itself correctly. And Boom! A certain shot and the heads of five Beowulf's who were pierced by a single bullet,

 **"** **Right in the target...** **"** Whispered pleased to see them fall and disappear like ashes.

For a moment it seemed they had the advantage, while Curse attacked in the lead, Litta and Nyte as Defense, and Ritta as a sniper.

Until by a careless Curse was tackled by a Beowulf. Curse used both arms to stop the jaws of the beast that they wanted to close on his face, as he watched as three others were rapidly approaching the right. Curse tried to take away the Beowulf he had over trying to push him with his legs, but the savage, ruthless Beast was using all his physical strength in a temp to devour his head.

For a fraction of a second, he saw how the Beowulf's that were approaching on his right at him, Curse could see them... and Litta too, for a little instant Curse was going to lose the stirrups to let the beast do its work and eliminate that brat on him. But it did not count with that its companion Litta disobeying the order of not breaking formation ran towards him, a crimson aura covered both swords of the huntress, and scarcely this energy began to flow began to spread, until Which was large and long enough,

The head of the beowulf holding Curse came off his body like butter, while a red blood aura traveled fast to his other targets which were mutilated without any effort, Curse got up on when the body of his attacker disappeared He saw his right and Litta smiled at him confidently.

 **"** **Yeah, yeah, I know, not break formation, but it was that or let them rip your head off, Curse** **"** Litta joked, helping Curse getting up.

 **"** **No, indeed... I'm glad you did, I almost lost my face** **"** Curse responded smiling slightly. **"** **But don't waste your semblance, go back to formation** **"**

 **"** **Understood!** **"** Said that they both went back to action as soon as the little moment was over. Curse took the initiative again by killing a long line of Grimms that ran to the direction of Nyte, nailing their claws on each one of them, cutting off meat, bones, intestines and organs in the process.

The number was beginning to reduce, they were finally declining, some beowulf's to see the casualties they were having began to recede by the fear of falling before the claws of Curse, the swords of Litta and Nyte, or the bullets of Ritta.

They wouldn't let themselves be defeated like this, a huge group of Beowulf met to surround them and Nyte now not only attacked the Beowulf's who approached him, but tried to cover his companions with a momentary shield if someone was approaching their backs, or a blind spot, Ritta saw another group coordinate an attack together to eliminate once and for all the team CRLN, but, looking at the environment could see several stones,

That gave her an idea, he pointed to a huge stone next to her sister and changed her sniper rifle extension to her revolver mode. She pointed, with a quick motion of her hand and adopting a gunslinger position, shot to a specific point on the rock, two shots, the bullets began to bounce, and for every rebound a Beowulf was killed, 10 Beowulf's fell just the rocks were hit by the bullets.

They had the strategic advantage both short and long distance.

Litta and Nyte giving support to Ritta could not avoid laughing by the almost magical shot of the group holster, both continued to attack the Grimms coming for them, covering the back to each other, Litta began to reload her semblance, for every enemy dejected, felt as her power became more and more and bigger to the point that she could feel like the crimson aura, by itself began to bathe their swords, the Beowulf's was getting closer and closer, the CRLN team could feel it, Curse saw as a horde began to run Towards them, he turned to see Litta who nodded with confidence to have the 100% concentration in her semblance, Curse retrieved and drop himself on the ground next to the others.

They saw as the whole horde pounce on them, Litta then combined their two swords, and with a circular motion let the sharp crimson aura spread strongly and widely, cutting off everything that was Around her, the swords moved like the blades a bloody helicopter that cut everything that was in its path.

And the attack ended with Litta making a combat pose with his weapons extended along. Curse, Ritta, Nyte looked to its surroundings, to see how the bodies of the Beowulf's fell to the ground, cut in half, some with ripped limbs and others like bloody meats that pretended to be grimms, disappearing seconds later. The extent of that attack it was such that some trees and stones fell cut by Perfect Edge Of Litta.

Tired, they looked around, waiting for more Grimms to attack, or the Alpha, but... It seemed that they had already finished with everyone. It seemed that none was left.

 **"** **Ritta... do you see something?** **"** Curse asked attentively, using his keen sense of smell to determine the presence of the enemy and... Indeed, they seemed to have eliminated them all.

 **"** **No... I don't see anything** **"** Answered looking attentively around her.

 **"** **And the Alpha?** **"** Nyte asked focus in the fallen trees that were around him.

 **"** **I don't see him anywhere** **"** Ritta responded by trying to find some lead on the alpha. **"** **I think we chased him away** **"**

 **"** **Jeh... It seems that at the end of the day the Alpha was not as rude as it seemed** **"** Nyte replyed mockingly. **"** **He was nothing but a frightened little wolfy** **"**

 **"** **It better be so... or I'll leave you like them...** **"** Commented Litta Pointing his sword wrapped in the crimson aura, characteristic of its Perfect Edge. Nyte thought quickly that it was not advisable to make Litta angry and especially when she had her semblance concentrated 100%

 **"** **Don't let your guard down... I still feel his presence** **"** Curse commented still perceiving the smell of the Alpha... closer and closer, but... Ritta didn't see him with her semblance, unless he... The Alpha was not on the ground... Curse deflected his gaze upward to see how the Alpha Beowulf descended rapidly. **"** **Move!** **"** Curse shouted alerting his companions, who saw the same direction as their leader, and scarcely saw him dodge as soon as the Beowulf landed hard by lifting a lot of dust and dirt around it. Among the dust curtain were the crimson eyes of that beast. As the dust dissipated, he rose fiercely and furiously at the murder of his pack, the Beowolf loudly bellowing at the hunters, who covered their ears loudly when they heard that loud and shrill howl. Again the hunters saw the beast, who thirsting for blood growled like the monster he was.

 **"** **Nyte...** **"** Litta called him who was equally impressed by the size and frightening form of the Alpha in front of them.

 **"** **Yes?** **"**

 **"** **Remind me to beat you up when this is over** **"** She told him trembling a little at the sight of that infernal creature.

 **"** **Curse... what's the plan?** **"** Ritta asked to point her gun strongly. The beast began to load against the group with a massive fury. Ritta quickly shot at the head, but the bullets bounced off the Alpha's hard skull. She barely was able to make some scratches. When it was a few meters from Ritta, the Alpha lifted its claws ready to curtail to its prey. Then the Huntress closed her eyes covering with both arms waiting for the alpha hit. But instead heard the thunderous echo of a force field being hit. Ritta opened her eyes and saw that she was facing the fury of the Alpha only separated by the semblance of her companion. Then from the right Curse came and attacked him frantically using his blades forcing the Alpha to move back.

As the beast continued to receive the relentless attacks from the hunter, the grunts of pain increased non-stop. However, in one of the attacks, the Alpha found a moment to counter attacking, extending its claws to the front quickly, forcing the hunter to retreat and avoid the attack of the beast. Curse had joined with his team looking now at the sore beast in front of them. It might seem like it was a little short, but the fight just started.

 **"** **We distract him while Litta prepares her semblance** **"** Curse explained to his companions who were now paying attention to him while the Alpha was put in position ready to re-assault the assassins of his pack.  
 **"** **Then we hold it and give the final blow** **"** He finished redeploying his blades ready for combat against the Alpha.

His team agreeing in unison and put themselves in combat position ready to fight. Then lashing his claws against the ground with huge strong The Alpha forces the team CLRN to separate to avoid the thunderous attack. Attacking from the front Curse wields his blades with speed and mastery cutting his enemy. Again the Alpha seeing again an opportunity counterattacks with a clawing stroke and tearing the Curse's cloak, revealing that in his hair, two small wolf ears were poking out. Having dodged the attack in a quick turn of his body Curse guided his blades quickly to the arm of the beast with depth making this scream of pain. In a sudden movement removed from the Hunter pushing it away and breaking the claws on his arm.

From the right Nyte swung his sword hoping to dunk a chop at his opponent who was covering the attacks with his claws. The beast being faster and stronger than Nyte charged a powerful burst cut with his claws forcing the hunter to cover the deadly attack using his semblance. As the intensity of the attacks increased, the barrier of Nyte was gradually breaking indicating that it would not resist for much longer in that state. When the barrier broke into a thousand pieces being at the mercy of its predator, this was saved when a certain shot hit the beast's chest temporarily knocking him out.. Nyte looked at the origin of the shot and saw Ritta with her reliable rifle smoking due to the shot. Not being enough, she executed another shot to his chest distracting him again. Nyte seeing an opportunity brandished his sword with force towards the Alpha hoping to cut it in half, however instead of feeling the usual sound of flesh being torn, it was a metallic sound that resonated by his ears. Nyte noticing better, he saw that from the chest to the stomach of the Alpha was partially covered by a bright gray coating. That despite appearing Fragile, was able to completely block the attack of his sword.

Rising slowly, Curse looked at the claws of his left weapon, noticing that the leaves had broken on the Alpha's arm, then he looked at his companions who were still fighting against the beast, which at each moment became more violent and relentless.

He felt the taste of blood passing through his mouth, a metallic and intoxicating taste, a taste he could feel on his palate and with it he felt repulsion. Curse looked at the front, with his eyes shining before the pale light of the full moon, I had to think of something quick... One way to catch it, should contain it and keep it under chains... Chains... That was.

Then he went to Ritta quickly to tell him something.

 **"** **Distract it as much as you can, I'll be back** **"** He told her looking into his partner's eyes.

 **"** **What are you going to do, Curse?** **"** She asked confused at the call of his leader.

 **"** **Something very stupid** **"** He said he was running in a direction opposite the fight. And his companions saw him drift away while They were fighting the Grimm.

 **"** **Curse! Curse where the hell are you going?!** **"** Nyte shouted, watching his leader move away quickly.

 **"** **I don't know, but he told me we should distract him as much as we can!** **"** Ritta responded by changing his weapon to hand cannon mode and shot several gusts.

 **"** **What the hell does that mean?!** **"** Litta asked dodging a blow that came straight to her.

 **"** **He's going to do something very stupid!** **"** Rita screamed leaping back when she saw the Alpha's claws coming in approaching her.

Ritta, Litta and Nyte continued to fight against the beast that was still attacking with force, Nyte no longer had the strength to summon a shield, Litta did not have enough concentration to activate his Perfect Edge and Ritta gradually ran out of Bullets.

Whatever Curse had planned should be good, if not, they were not going to get out of it alive. A moment passed while the rest of the team CRLN endured the frenetics attacks of the Grimm who seemed not to know the fatigue or moderation, but the hunters were already beginning to feel nervous and tired because their leader did not arrived yet. Until they heard a tinkle among the woods.

It looked like the sound of a string. A chain that moved very fast.

Ritta distracted by the sound again focused on the Grimm, which was about to attack. But he did not count that a hook came out of a tree, Saving his life and stopping the claw. Ritta saw how a chain had become entangled in the Grimm's arm and at the tip a hook had been buried in the Grimm's thick skin. which started struggling and trying to break them with his other arm, but before he could do it another chain came out of the trees seizing the other arm of the Grim, all present saw as the beast tried to struggle against what he had captured, Ritta looked at the direction where they had come the chains and saw Curse trying to immobilize the Grimm using only his own strength and some trees to immobilize. So that was what he had in mind

 _Damn sly Dog._

 **"** **It's Curse!** **"** Ritta shouted pointing to where he was. But he wasn't doing very well trying to control the Grimm.  
 **"** **Ritta, Nyte help me immobilize this thing!** **"** They both nodded in that direction dodging the Grimms ' sudden movements. While Litta looked at the Alpha. **"** **Litta prepare to attack!** **"** Curse asked for while his companions held the chains helping him to immobilize the Grimm.

 **"** **Understood!** **"** Litta responded in a confident yell, saving one of his swords to focus all his energy on one, placing his hand and concentrating on it, while the Crimson aura of his Perfect Edge began to cover the leaf of her sword.

The grimm roared and howled like a trapped animal, while the others gripped the Grimm that was still trying to escape from the chains.

Curse, Ritta and Nyte fastened as they could the chains trying to keep that damn beast still for Litta to give the last blow.

 **"** **Litta!** **"** Curse cried out in despair as he felt the chains began to break.

 **"** **Ready!** **"** She screamed darting at the attack with the crimson aura covering the blade of her sword, the Grimm saw as the Huntress approached him with the aptent to assassinate him, but he would not allow it. Using his tail, he made a circular motion beating violently to Litta with a lash, who was whipped vigorously and lifted with abruptness from the ground, She was stunned for a few moments, and accidentally dropped her weapon causing the crimson energy to fade away. But she, regained her conscience quickly as she was in the air, swung her body, taking her sword which she recovered in a second her crimson aura and plunged into the Grimm, barely passed a few moments when she moved her sword with violence against the Grimm, the chain that held Ritta finally broke by the overexertion of the creature releasing his arm, but that does could not prevent Litta to severed that arm without any apparent effort, though in that split second his other arm was also released hitting. The force was such that literally the Grimm with its claws tore away the aura that protected the Huntress, like a membrane. Litta fell to the ground sore, rolling a couple of times and hitting a big rock while the cut arm of the Grimm fell to the ground.

 **"** **Litta!** **"** Ritta shouted to see her sister on the floor running towards her. The other also saw her with concern that her partner had fallen, but the Grimm had already been weakened. Curse wasted no time, he had to end this now.

 **"** **Nyte, give me your sword** **"** Asked to watch as his companion raised a confused eyebrow.

 **"** **Why do...?** **"** Nyte was unable to finish his question when Curse raised his hand towards him.

 **"T** **hat doesn't matter give it to me!** **"** Ordered while Nyte, without question gave him his silver sword quickly, Curse ran toward the battlefield and took the sword of Litta that was nailed to the ground. The Grimm nearly wounded with death was still dangerous and was going to devour Litta, who was being helped by Ritta, she saw the Grimm, who sore and exhausted by his wound, approached them, Ritta was not going to allow her sister to be harmed, so with great courage she took out her gun and pointed to the Grimm, planting her face to face her destiny, that she was coming for them.

He opened his mouth but felt as a sword pierced his jaw from one of his cheeks, It was Curse that using the swords of his companions faced him once more, this time to finish it. With a ruthless strong cut the jaw of the Grimm, which fell to the ground turned into ashes. Then he cut the tendons of his legs, knocking him to the ground and preventing him from moving. As he writhed in pain, Curse stood before him and before the Grimm responded in an attack, he stabbed with the sword of Litta on the right shoulder of the Grimm, leaving him completely defenseless. The force applied was so hard, that it looked like the Grimm's skin was going to break into pieces, but miraculously the sword managed to tear the Alpha's shoulder, he was screaming out of pain and fury as he saw his executioner in front of him.

Curse silenced him by riveting the sword of Nyte in the throat of the Grimm. half dead and with his body fading slowly, Curse pulled the claws of his right weapon, and with superhuman strong, he struck a final blow at the Grimm's head, Piercing it deeply into his skull breaking it instantly. The swords of Nyte and Litta that were riveted on the body of the Alpha fell to the ground slowly as it faded in front of the hunter in the form of dark sandstone. Who looked at the creature in a ruthless way.

As the beast blacked out completely, Ritta was running to her sister who was lying face down on the ground next to a big rock.

 **"** **Litta!** **"** Frightened cry as she knelt in front of her as she turned to see his face. Litta slowly opened her eyes to find her twin sister, who bowed a smile of happiness to see her alive. **"** **Are you okay?** **"** It was all that came out of her lips when she saw her in that state.

Litta felt fatigued because the aura that protected her had detached herself in an instant. But she felt nothing besides that.

 **"** **I think...** **"** She answered sleepily while trying to get up off the floor, however she felt a stinging pain in her ankle that forced her to stay on the ground.

 **"** **Do not strive...** **"** She said quickly when noticing his sister's pain **"** **I'll help you go to camp. There you will be better.** **"** Then putting Litta's shoulder on his neck and helping her to step on one leg, she slowly led her towards the camp.

Right there, Curse and Nyte saw their companions moving away from the meadow. Curse in front of him observed the protective cortex of the Alpha skull in the ground. Way towards it and inspected it more closely noticing that in the center he had nailed one of the leaves of his claw with depth, What generates cracks in it. Then he felt his companion's footsteps approaching behind along with a commentary **"** **Well done Curse, I think without you, we couldn't have make it... That Grimm was very powerful...** **"** Nyte said as he went to his great silver sword that was on the ground near his partner, taking it and sheathing it on his back.

Curse then took the cortex that was once part of the Alpha and forcefully extracted the blade completely breaking that thing. **"** **If we had taken a little longer, we would not have counted it** **"** He commented as he watched the blade that was apparently damaged.

 **"** **What do you mean?** **"** Ask wonder Nyte looking at his partner.

 **"** **The Moon** **"** He answered by raising his gaze towards the light of the night **"** **Most alpha type Beowofls react to the moonlight. The brighter and bigger they are, the stronger and more violent they become** **"** Cursed with the blade in his hands, threw it to the ground getting rid of it. Nyte saw that thing bounce down the floor and thought for an instant that he had seen him before. Then he looked more fixedly at his companion and noticed that the claws he possessed in his left arm were broken in half. His weapon had become obsolete.

 **"** **What happened to your claws?** **"**

 **"** **They broke at that moment** **"** He answered by looking at his left arm briefly remembering that moment when the Grimm rammed him by breaking his weapon irremediably. He looked at his other arm noting that the leaves were also worn. Possibly because he was hitting on the hardened parts of the Alpha, he was able to block most of the cuts by breaking his blade.

 **"** **Then, you will be out of service until you get new ones?** **"** Asked him carefully taking the sword of Litta that was lying on the ground.

 **"I** **think, I just gonna use something else until then...** **"** He considered looking around the site looking for his cloak but the moonlight was slowly darkened by a large cloud that passed beneath it. Making the hunters vision a little bit difficult. Cursed sigh in fatigue resigned to keep looking in that place. **"** **Whatever, let's go of here. It would not be ideal to have more problems** **"** Curse said that he was walking towards the forest towards the camp. Nyte nodded silently, following his companion in the same direction, leaving behind a layer of dark cloth that was stuck in place by a broken blade on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in the big city of Vale, there was a lot of noise and explosions far away in the area. When suddenly a great rumble was heard that caused a huge hole in the building. From the hollow came flying at high speed a man of white complexion and dark hair that was ramming against a post of light falling to the inert ground. In his suit you could see light burns that ruined his clothes. Then from the same hole from the shadows emerged a girl with long blond hair, had red eyes impregnated in fury looking at the guy who was on the ground. She was going to go for him but just at that moment, he heard a voice that put his feet back on the ground

 **"** **Yang?** **"** She would recognize that voice wherever she goes. He turned his gaze to his right and saw a girl with dark hair with red ends, a dark dress with red tops and black boots. In her eyes she had a big smile and silver eyes that looked at her as if she had found a treasure.

 **"** **Ruby?** **"** It was all she could say when he saw her while the color of her eyes changed to purple. He did not expect to see his little sister in the city, much less in that situation. Then in a wink his sister was holding one of her arms screaming with joy. As if they had not seen each other for a long time. Yang immediately returned the hug in a celebration. After several seconds, Ruby turned away from her looking at her cheerfully

 **"** **I didn't really expect to see you here sis** **"** Yang commented to her sister hoping that maybe she didn't see that.

 **"** **I less** **"** answered Ruby cheerfully, then she looked at the guy who was lying on the floor and a question was formulated in her mind **"** **What are you doing here?** **"**

 **"** **Well... it's a long story...** **"** Replied Yang as she patted his nape nervously with one of his hands thinking that she would tell exactly.

* * *

 ** _If you like it, please leave a comment!_**


	4. Welcome To Beacon

It was a radiant morning in the skies of Vale. The city was observed from the heights thanks to the great aircrafts that passed by on the same one. In them a large number of students were on their way to Beacon, future warriors who will protect the world from the evils that hit the world

Among all of them, there was a girl with black hair with gradient red ends and silver eyes who was next to a girl a little taller with long blond hair. He wears a cinnamon jacket that reveals his stomach, with gold trim, short sleeves and puffs with black cuffs with two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a yellow top that made her neckline stand out more.

 **"I still can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me,"** Said the golden-haired woman embracing her sister with all her strength.

 **"Please stop… Yang..."** Pray feeling as his lungs are compressed by the embrace of his older sister

 **"I am very proud of you,"** Said her sister released of her deadly grip, however the youngest was still recovering the lost breath

 **"Thanks Yang, but..."**

 **"But...? You don't enjoy this?"**

 **"I didn't say that!"** Responded quickly Ruby giving her back crossing her arms **"It's just... It's strange that this happened to me..."**

 **"What's So strange about It? Perhaps Director Ozpin saw that you have talent and agreed to advance your training two years...** **"** Said Yang as he approached her by resting her hand on his shoulder. Ruby felt the touch of her older sister, turning her head towards her crossed with her gaze.

 **"Really?"** Ask her a little more relaxed by lowering her arms back to look to the front. **"I really don't want to feel ' the special girl '. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees..."** But then an arm rode her neck suddenly. Her older sister had put herself on her by interrupting her speech.

 **"Ruby, Ruby Ruby... Don't worry, everything's going to be okey. Besides, we're in this together, okay? "** Ruby was going to answer, but a holographic screen caught her attention distracting her for a moment. Yang noticed this and looking in the same direction as her sister, saw that on the monitor was seen the picture a man in costume and orange hair, both profile and front. At the bottom of the picture was accompanied by a 'wanted' sign

 **"... The robbery of last night perpetrated in Vale's commercial district was done Norman Torchwick himself. renowned criminal that continues to evade the local authorities in a constant way... If You have any information about this person, please do not hesitate to contact the Vale authorities. We get back to you Lisa"** When he finish the report appeared on screen a woman of short white hair. On the same screen also appeared in the upper left a small picture where they showed images of a protest led by people who had parts of animals in their bodies. Such as Ears or tails **. "Thank you Cyril ... In other news, In the Vacuo region protests in the rural town of Hard Harvest for the cold-blooded faunus kid murdered continued peacefully for three months until judge Laurence Portter declared the murderer as innocent for the charges against him, causing the Faunus Community to explode in vandalism. also before this event 'White Fang' attacked and destroyed much of the establishments of the chamber of justice clarifying that if they do nothing about it they will do justice for their own hand. What was once a pacific movement..."**

But suddenly the monitor went off interrupting the transmission. Then slowly appeared a holographic figure of a blonde woman in glasses. Her eyes were green, she was wearing a white shirt with a neckline in the shape of a lock along with a black fitted skirt where on the front part bronze buttons ... Ruby had recognized that woman easily, after all nobody infused as much fear as she. Just remembering him generated a small chill in her back. However, Yang had no idea who that woman was, barely noticing her sister's reaction.  
 **"Hello, Welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are the privileged few ones who were chosen to attend this prestigious Academy of Hunters. We are currently living an incredible time of peace in our world and as future hunters you must keep it as well. You have proved to have the courage to get here, and now our task is to give you the necessary knowledge so, you can protect our world."**

An older white-haired man was sitting in an office reviewing some papers while sip a little cup of coffee. Ozpin was reviewing the paperwork of the new student Ruby Rose, the girl he had spoken two days ago. Then he heard the characteristic sound of the elevator coming to his floor and in an instant the door opened leaving to see a tall woman, green-eyed blonde holding a folder between her arms. Ozpin watching her come to his office ordered the papers on the table and waited patiently.

 **"Here is the count of new students in the Academy for this year."**

 **"Thanks Glynda"** Said Ozpin as he took the folder browsing its contents. **"It Seems that we will have 3.4% fewer students this year"** He said as it passed between the pages of the folder. **"Is This all?"**

 **"Unfortunately, No."** Glynda said while accommodating her glasses **"I Have other news. Apparently Judge Portter has released the criminal who killed the Faunus child."**

 **"It's true...** **"** Glynda answered, thinking that the situation was getting worse and worse. **"** **This issue calls too much attention. Do we start an investigation?** **"**

 **"Don't worry, the director of Shade Academy going to do something about it."** Mentioned as he returned the student notebook to his assistant. **"And tell me... Which teams qualified to be in the initiation?"**

 **"If I remember correctly."** Glynda Answered **"It would be the Team CRLN and the Team JSTC. Both have proven to have enough progress in recent years."**

 **"** **Have they returned to the academy?"** Consult the director as he turned in his chair posing his gaze through the window.

 **"The JSTC Team returned a few hours ago."** She Responded **. "However the CRLN team has not returned yet. Should I call them?"**

 **"Hum"** Think Ozpin for a moment listening to her **"It will not be necessary. I'm sure they're fine..."**

* * *

A short brown hair girl was sleeping on a bed. However from a window the sunlight struck making her face to slowly open her eyes. With much fatigue and annoyance, she put her feet on the floor observing the star that looked out the window of her room. But before even thinking about the idea of closing the window, she heard some strange babbling near her. She turned her gaze on the other side of the room to her sister Litta, sleeping placidly among the sheets as she moved to accommodate and avoid the sun on her face. Ritta arched a little smile but vanished soon after remembering why they were in this room. After Litta was wounded in combat, they took her to the nearest village and treated her wounds as well as possible. Was nothing serious, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't care at all. And now they were on this airship on their way to Beacon while recovering. It was carefully lifted by closing the windows and way to the door to come out slowly ensuring not to make any noise in the process.

Once Ritta came out of there, Walked down the little hallway heading towards the kitchen, when she got there at the counter saw a dark-haired boy. In his hair she could distinguish a wolf's ears and in the back of his waist had a tail that moved from one side to the other with some slowness. Curse was in the cupboard looking for ingredients to prepare a coffee. She took a packet of coffee beans and put a little in the coffee maker to begin its preparation. Then she turned her gaze slowly towards him as she arched a little smile on her face. Like he been waiting for her.

 **"Good morning."** It was all that his partner said to re-focus on the coffeemaker.

 **"Morning..."** Responded Ritta looking at it. Despite being together for a while, she still doesn't get used to her weird attitude. It was digested to one of the shelves and I took two cups. One was for her and another for her partner who thanked the gesture with kindness.

 **"So..."** Commented the wolf putting his cup inside the coffeemaker **. "How is your sister?"**

 **"Getting better..."** Responded by opening the lower refrigerator **"Sleeping like a log..."** She explained while taking a bottle of milk.

 **"I'm glad."** He answer to his partner finishing using the coffeemaker **. "Just make sure she eat well… Still has to recover forces."** Added sitting on the table

 **"Yes I know..."** Ritta knew that his sister's wounds were no joke. After all she almost lost all her aura in that fight two days ago... **"By the way... Nyte is still sleeping?"**

 **"Not really, when I woke up he was no longer in the room..."** Explained Curse by placing sugar in his cup **. "however his belongings were already packed"**

 ** _"Where he could have gone"_** _Thought Ritta in his inlands by pouring a little milk into her cup._

 **"Do Not worry..."** Said his companion as if he knew what he was thinking **"Surely he went to breakfast on some side of the boat..."** He add before I drink some coffee.

 **"I see,"** she Answered in a kind of whisper to herself.

* * *

 **"This is incredible...!"** Screamed a dark-haired girl with red tips, looking around, Ruby and her Sister Yang recently had left the airfield of the school heading to campus. Yang, the eldest, was carrying two suitcases, one hung on her back and one with her hand. While her younger sister was literally leaping from happiness in front of her as they advanced. **"** **Look at that sword! And that! Oh, my God! Have you seen that spear?!** **"**

 **"Calm little sister... They're just guns, Okay**?" Said her sister without any effort carrying the baggage of both **.**

 **"Only weapons?"** Ruby answered a little irritated, clearly her sister did not understand what it meant to her all this. **"They Are much more than that Yang, they are like an extension of us... And that is great!"**

 **"All right, all right, So you're not happy with your own gun?"** She wondered then with doubt. She had never seen her younger sister as happy by her own weapon as now when she saw others.

 **"** **How can you say that?** **"** Quickly deployeded her scythe with agility and began to caress her at once hugged him like a baby **"Of course I'm happy for my Crescent Rose..."** Expressed cheerfully with clear happiness in her face **"** **But I'm really excited to see other weapons. It's like meeting new people, but different...** **"**

 **"** **And Why don't you go and make some friends?** **"**

 **"I have no need to do that when I have you** **"**

 **"** **Really?** **"** Yang asked surprised **"So you know, I have frien...** **"** But stopped to notice that his sister had left again spellbound looking at other people's guns. She really wanted to go with her, but she had to find a place to keep her luggage. So she just leave it her in that place.

Not so far from there, a young woman with pale skin, bluish eyes and long, snow-white hair walked close by with two men in suits carrying some suitcases. Meanwhile Ruby was distracted observing her surroundings, when she turned, she collided with the men in the suit, pushing the suitcases they loaded and releasing the contents of them in their wake. The young lady heard the noise and turned around looking at a knocked out Ruby on the floor between her suitcases. She approached her quickly with strong in her feet with clear anger on her face.

 **"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Do you Have any idea what damage you could have caused?!"** Unnerved the girl with white hair to Ruby who could barely understand what had happened... **"At least are you listening to me?"** Ruby slowly became aware of the disaster she had done and jumped up looking at the girl who was in front of her. Brought put on a dress that had gradients of colors from white to blue strapless to the thigh. In the upper part a flared sleeve bolero with the same colors as her dress. I was crossed arms watching her with fury

 **"** **I'm sorry!"** Ruby Screams Looking at her terrified by the mistake she had made. She didn't want to upset anyone on their first day at Beacon.

 **"But look at all this mess!"** Yell the girl angrily **"There is dust everywhere!"** Looking around all the bottles that were scattered all over the floor.

 **"I'm really sorry... I'll help you..."** Mentioned Ruby as she began to collect the bottles from the floor. However, she was so nervous that she mistakenly dropped a bottle, bouncing away from there.

 **"How dump are you, you're not able to collect a few bottles?"** Outraged, that girl would stop complaining and speak ill of Ruby **"You know what? Do not bother"** She ordered in an authoritarian way **.** **"** **The** **worst thing would be that you blow something up."** She finished turning around, continuing on his way while the baggage attendants who accompanied her began to collect the dust bottles on the ground quickly.

Ruby seeing his behavior frowning his eyebrows. Never in her life had met such a haughty girl and she was not going to allow herself to be trampled by a small mistake. **"Hey, I said I'm sorry little princess..."** She replied behind the back of the pale-skinned girl, who stopped when he heard her words. Ruby could not see her face, but she could feel how that comment had bothered her. Nobody spoke to him in that way and he got away with it.

Then she turned around staring at her silver eyes as she slowly approached Ruby being face to face. Like she was in front of some bug or something. **"Excuse me...?"** She Ask with a certain irritated tone in his voice. **"Do you Have any idea who I am?"** Ruby felt slightly intimidated before her and her authoritarian stance. But she wasn't going to let anyone make her feel any less about this. A deep-frozen silence was present among them two while they were staring into their eyes in a duel of glances. Then the pale-haired girl broke the ice. **"I am..."** But It was interrupted when in the vicinity, she heard the voice of a girl who had mentioned her name. **'Weiss Schnee.'**

She saw a girl with light complexion and dark hair. Yellow eyes and a black ready on his head pretending to be cat ears. He wore a dark vest buttoned only at the bottom of it with a single silver button. Underneath a shirt without sleeves that left exposed her navel. A short white trousers and degrading socks from black to purple until the end of them that combined with high black heels. In her right hand she held a small bottle that contained Dust a very bright reddish Dust inside. Weiss just watched her and kept listening.

 **"Heiress of the company of Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy in the world..."** Mentioned the mysterious girl with calm and serene voice looking at both girls in front of her

Weiss, listening to her words, arched a little smile on her face. They were praising her, and she was not going to stand there without thanking her. **"** **Oh...** **"** She said with a clear tone of pride in his voice putting a hand on his chest. **"Finally some recognition..."**

But, the girl with the ribbon interrupting Weiss with her monologue.  
 **"Same company that overexploits its workers and maintains doubtful ties of business."** Finished while watching the owner of the small bottle.

 **"How do you...? "** They were the only words that could come out of her mouth before the comments of that girl. Her cheeks had blushed with anger. No one had said anything so hurtful to her in a long time. While Ruby watched everything, she arched a big smile satisfied with her reaction, looking at Weiss who as the seconds went by seemed to explode in fury. **"Give me that..."** She said angrily, taking back the bottle that girl had in her hand abruptly. Then with a fast pace he left without looking back while the baggage attendants followed her from behind.

Ruby fascinated by what just happened. He had a smile from ear to ear while watching Weiss away to the academy. **"Thank you..."** But turning her look to her side, the girl had gone without leaving any traces. Under the gaze a little disappointed with a heavy sigh and was cast to the ground looking at the blue sky, feeling the burning power of the sun on her face. **"Welcome to Beacon…"** Babbling quietly for herself by closing her eyes, devastated by the events of a moment ago. Her sister told her to make some friends but she got nothing but trouble on her way. Then she felt a strange shadow poke over her face covering the sun, dissipating the heat she felt.

With hesitation she opened her eyes waiting to see a great airship covering the sunlight, but instead saw the blue eyes of a blond boy who looked at her a little worried. In a nice gesture the boy extended his hand to her along with a question that pleased the day. **  
****"** **Hey ... Are you okay?** **"** She held her hand and stood up slowly thanks to her help. He was the first person in the academy to tell her something without yelling at her or verbally hurting her. She look at it a little better and saw that it had a white diamond-shaped pectoral plate along with shoulder straps of the same color. Beneath this, a dark short-sleeved sweatshirt and blue jeans with black slippers. Then Ruby looked up at her eyes once more and in her gaze, she saw a little smile draw on her face. **"Oh~"** Seemed to remember something and his backpack the boy sacks a bottle of mineral water giving to Ruby. **"Take this. You must be thirsty"** She took that bottle with both hands thinking for herself that maybe today would not be such a bad day.


	5. Jaune Arc

_**Hi everyone. The author is talking to you. I know this is annoying. But if you're like the fanfic, please let me know!**_

 _ **No more preambles the chapter!**_

* * *

Two young hunters were walking around the campus. Ruby walked peacefully along with a boy with short blond hair, blue eyes that had helped her recently to get off the floor. **"** **So ... What's your name?** **"** Asked the boy as they went to the main building of Beacon. She turned her gaze slightly and saw him for a moment. In her mind, she thought that he was a very nice guy without a doubt, maybe is the beginning of a great friendship.

 **"** **Ruby ... Ruby Rose** **"** Answered looking at him askance **"** **What about you?** **"**

 **"** **Jaune Arc. But you can call me only Jaune** **"** the boy replied cheerfully, returning his gaze to her. When Ruby noticed his gaze she blushed slightly, looking away from him. Obviously Jaune noticed her reaction and could only scratch the back of his neck thinking about what to say next. **"** **Hey ... What happened back there ...? At the door ...** **"** He inquire curiously looking at the road. Ruby exalted a little to hear those words of his new partner feeling like they were small needles digging into his chest.

 **"** **It's...** **"** Ruby whispered. **"** **...a long story.** **"**

 **"** **Don't worry, I'm here to listen...** **"** Jaune had turned his eyes once more seeing a decayed Ruby walking next to him. **'How bad could it be?** ' He thought to himself...

Then Ruby sighed, preparing to let off steam. **"** **I'm not very good at talking to strangers...** **"** She mentioned as they passed through a section of the campus decorated with statues. **"** **Especially when they talk to me like that. But it was all her fault, she was the one who carried that large amount of dust that way ...** **"**

 **"** **Hum ...** **"** Jaune meditated for a moment on Ruby's words, thinking of any advice he could give her. **"** **Well ... My mother always says, the strangers are friends that you do not know yet ...** **"**

 **"** **That's why you helped me?** **"** Ruby asked looking at him for a moment. Jaune just stared back at her while they were still walking in the area of the statues

 **"** **Hum... Maybe...** **"** He answered looking to the other side avoiding Ruby saw his face flushed.

Ruby did not understand his behavior well, just limited herself to ignoring that at the moment. **"** **Well...** **"** Ruby murmured hesitantly in her voice thinking about some interesting topic to talk about **"** **I have this...** **"** Then suddenly she unfolded a metal tool the size of her chest, which was turned in an instant into a huge red scythe that whipped the ground with its edge in a great rumble.

 **"** **Wow!** **"** The surprise was such that the boy who, seeing her manipulate such a large and dangerous object, did not hesitate a moment get back scared. **"** **Is that a scythe?! It's huge!** **"** Afraid, Jaune could not stop observing the thing that his new friend had in his hands.

Then Ruby took his scythe and showed it to Jaune more closely, hoping to explain to him what else he could do. **"** **It's also a customizable sniper rifle with high impact speed.** **"**

 **"** **Ehmm..?** **"**

 **"** **It's also a gun...** **"** Ruby explained seeing Jaune so confused with her words.

 **"** **Oh! Cool! I already knew ... obviously** **"** Jaune was lying even though he clearly had not understood very well what she was saying. Although more surprising was that Ruby believed him.

 **"** **Great.** **"** Answered naive **"** **Then what do you use to fight?** **"**

 **"** **Well... I use a sword and a shield...** **"** Jaune answered unsheathing a long sword along with a tear shield that unfolds in an instant in his left arm.

 **"** **Amazing! And what do they do?** **"** Ruby was looking very attentive to Jaune's weapons. Although at first glance they did not look like something really extravagant, their eyes still shone when they saw these elements.

 **"** **Well, I can retract the shape of my shield to be able ... to put it away** **"** He answered noticing the illuminated face of his companion observing the shield in question. But in a moment his face changed to an intrigue when he noticed something.

 **"** **But does it weigh still the same?** **"** He asked crossing his gaze with his.

 **"** **Yes ... it does...** **"**

 **"** **He he, as for me, I think I'm kind of dork when it comes to weapons.** **"** Ruby explained, retracting the shape of her weapon again. **"** **I think I exaggerate designing it** **"**

 **"** **Wait a minute. Did you do that thing?** **"** Jaune was surprised. 'This girl must be kidding ...' he thought to himself, assimilating her words.

 **"** **Of course, everyone in the Signal Academy makes their own weapons** **"** She answered very proud of her work **"** **Did you not do yours?** **"** She added stopping in front of a big door.

 **"** **It's actually used. My great-great-grandfather used it during the great war. Technically a family inheritance** **"**

 **"** **Hum** **"** Ruby remained thinking for a moment looking at 'something'. Or rather remembering something. Then she came back and spoke **"** **Very few in these days continue to appreciate the classics.** **"**

 **"** **Yes ... the classics ...** **"** Jaune knew that his weapon was not extravagant, but he considered it important to perserve that. As if it were a small treasure. Suddenly they heard the voice of a woman in the distance saying Ruby's name. In an instant they realized that they had already reached the main building of the school. The door led to a large room full of seats in front of a large stage. In a particular site was located a girl with blond hair waving her arm frantically attracting the attention of her sister. Without realizing it they had reached their destination without knowing exactly how.

 **"** **Hey, Ruby! Here, I saved a spot for you** **"** Yang said calling her sister in the distance.

 **"** **Oh! I have to go now Jaune** **"** Ruby said preparing to go with Yang.

 **"** **So, I'll see you later?** **"** He asks her before she leave. Ruby turned and looked at him for a moment

 **"** **We'll see you later** **"** She said quickly before going to her destination. Jaune just stared at his friend leaving until he lost sight of her. Then he left there looking for somewhere to sit.

Yang with a strange smile watched his sister approach her. Ruby when she sat down could notice that something was on her hands **"** **Do I have something on my face or what?** **"**

 **"** **Not really, but it seems that now you made a friend back there ... or even something else** **"** She comment in a slight tone of mockery. However, the last comment was said in a low voice in a foolish attempt to prevent her sister from listening to her.

 **"** **What!?** **"** Ruby exalted herself for the last thing she said while her cheeks flushed. **"** **Is it the only thing you have to tell me after leaving me and almost cause a fatal accident?** **"**

 **"** **Are you being sarcastic?** **"**

 **"** **I wish! I tripped with the luggage of an white haired hysterical that did not stop screaming at me!** **"** She responded by looking at the front angry. However, she could not notice that just behind her was a girl with silver hair watching her with evil eyes. **"** **The worst thing is that when I tried to help her she just kept yelling at me! Without a doubt, she was a cretin!** **"** She ended up sigh, satisfied to be able to let off steam.

Then she hear the voice of her worst nightmare **"** **You!** **"** Whether by fate or just pure coincidence, Weiss Schnee was there. Watching her with unparalleled fury. The silver eyed was watching her with some fear cursing inwardly. Of all the seats in the room, why should it just be this? **"** **You're lucky you did not blow half the school!** **"** He said accusingly as he pointed.

 **"** **I told you it was an accident! I swear!** **"** The young girl responds effusively to her. Weiss before her only rolled his eyes, then put his hand in one of his pockets and gave him a brochure that had the name of 'Schnee Dust Company' **"** **What is this?** **"** Asked confused at her gesture.

 **"** **Do you really want to make things up to me?** **"** Weiss asked, looking at her seriously. Ruby in response nodded silently without taking his eyes off her. Who knows what could happen if he refused to do so? **"** **Then read this and do not speak to me again...** **"** Sentence looking away trying to ignore her presence.

 **"** **Well...** **"** Yang unexpectedly interposed in the conversation, His sister told him it she is terrible to make new friends, but she did not know that she reached these levels. **"** **Apparently you two started with the left foot ... Why do not they start again and become friends?** **"**

 **"** **Right, great idea sis** **"** Said while stretching his hand towards the silver haired. **"** **Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Do you want to hang out? We could go shopping...** **"** She said looking at her raising a smile towards her. However, Weiss grimaced in annoyance, averting his gaze once more from her.

 **"** **I'm not interested in interacting with a brat like you...** **"** She answered in a deeply serious tone. Then she got up from her seat and left, leaving Ruby and Yang alone. Did she really hate him so much or was it just a whim?

 **"** **But ...** **"** It was all Ruby said watching her go.

 **"** **Forget it Ruby ... It's a lost case** **"** Yang said putting a hand on her shoulder. **"** **You can surely make other friends over there** **"** She ended up comforting her sister who, not very sure, nodded her head. Then the lights of the room darkened and the stage lit up intensely. The whispers of the people was silenced as the lights darkened. Then on the stage appeared an older man with white hair. He wore glasses and, in his hand, he carried a peculiar walking stick. Ruby recognized that man. Without a doubt it was Director Ozpin, the same one who had allowed her to enter the academy a few days ago.

 **"** **My name is Ozpin, Director of the Beacon Academy. But I guess you should already know that ... Anyway ... I'll be brief ...** **"** He said while clearing his throat to continue ... **"** **I see all of you here. And I see potential wasted ... without training, without direction, or purpose ... You are the future of our kingdom. And since you are the future, you must be worthy to carry the torch of knowledge and hope, but in order to be able to do so, you must be prepared to deserve it, each one of you has come here by your own merits. Some for their abilities and others for their value. I welcome you, but from this point. You all must show what you're are capable of and why you were chosen. Today begins its way to become a hunter, a path full of difficulties and challenges, but that will only surpass if you ... take the first step ...** **"** He finished while slowly moving away from the microphone and leaving the stage .. As expected, the audience was somewhat confused by this strange speech given by the Director.

Quickly Miss Goodwitch took the stage taking the microphone **"** **Tonight you will gather in the ballroom. Tomorrow the ritual initiation begins. Be ready ...** **"** She said while the lights of the room came back on.

 **"** **It's not the most motivating speech in the world but ... something is something ...** **"** Muttered by the low Yang observing the stage. Ruby and Yang soon left the great hall while thinking about Director Ozpin's strange speech.

* * *

Curse, Ritta and Litta were heading towards the embarkation area carrying a considerable amount of luggage with them. Ritta and Curse carried the vast majority of things. Among them were the backpacks with clothes, their weapons and the things of Nyte. While Litta only carried her own backpack. **"** **Are you sure you're fine Litta? I don't want you to overindulge too much ...** **"** Ritta said worriedly watching her sister walk beside her. It was no secret that Ritta cared a lot for her, but it was already starting to get annoying.

 **"** **I told you I'm fine. Also, my ankle does not hurt so much** **"** She answered with clear anger in her voice. While they continued advancing, an announcement was heard from the aircraft.

 **"** **We will arrive at the Beacon platform in less than 10 minutes, please present to harbor** **"** The three listened to the announcement with attention. Curse turned and looked at both of them.

 **"** **Let's go girls, we should not waste time ...** **"** Then Curse went on accelerating the step towards it's destiny. Both looked at him for a moment and then following him without question. As expected, the place was full of people, as adults and children were there. They could even notice some with some additional equipment. Curse thought that they could be students of the academy, but he was not very sure of it. Once the group left their luggage in a safe place, Curse tried to locate his partner Nyte with no success, but he could smell it ... he could not be far away.

He turn around watching his companions talking among themselves and without saying anything he left to look for his companion. It had been a few minutes since he began his search for that site but he still could not find his partner. Of course, even to feel how his smell was impregnated even more in the air. His sense of smell was undoubtedly very refined but not exactly precise to be able to find his target. He stopped at a specific place and began to look again with his eyes around him. There were still more adults and children there, among them there were also some human's half animals denimized like faunus ...

Curse was one of those faunus, one half wolf. The kingdoms of Remnant are usually led by a human supremacy, making society see the fauns as nothing more than mere garbage or slaves. However lately there were reports in which a percentage of humans in the region were against such discrimination, giving the faunus an opportunity to have a better life getting a job and salary similar or better than the average human. Interestingly some faunus were also interested in being hunters and the number of them continued to increase over the years.

Curse kept looking everywhere until he focused his attention on something in particular. He was a half tiger faunus, possibly not more than 10 years walking among the crowd. His tail was quite hairy and his skin was orange accompanied by black stripes running all over his body. It was more than evident that the little one had a weak nature, in his face you could see that he was quite shy. He was constantly looking everywhere, possibly looking for something or someone. Then in an oversight of the minor hit something that made him back down. The little Faunus was not paying attention where he walked and crashed unintentionally with a dark-skinned man, shaved and stout at high altitude who was being accompanied by two other people who had similar characteristics to him.

The man slowly turned around to find out what had happened, but his face changed completely when he observed the little Faunus in front of his eyes. **"** **Ugh look where you walk freak!** **"** He mention with a hoarse voice. Then in a gesture of total disdain that man spit to the ground near where the child was. The people around him quickly noticed the situation with some surprise. Some moved away from that atmosphere and others simply fell silent ignoring everything foreign to them. Curse was going to interpose in that situation but then he notice that a boy who recognized very well had been ahead of him.

 **"** **What do you think you're doing?** **"** Nyte asked with clear fury in his eyes. The unexpected interruption of that boy surprised a little to that trio that was clearly bothering the child. Then the cause of all the fuss took a step forward.

 **"** **Look, what do we have here?** **"** He asked in a very pronounced tone of mockery watching a better at the boy in front of him. **"** **It seems we have a brat who doesn't know his place** **"** he explained looking at his companions. Who only laughed at the comment.

 **"** **What?!** **"** Nyte was skeptical of what he had just heard. Who did he think this guy was?

 **"** **Boss, what do we do with him? Should we teach him some manners?** **"** He commented one of those who were behind. At those words, Nyte was slowly losing temperament, making him clench his fist hard in front of them. The one called 'Boss' noticed Nyte's particular behavior. He knew very well that he was angry, so he proposed a strange idea.

 **"** **What's up, pretty boy? Do you want to fight?** **"** By mentioning those words, Nyte frowned even more, his gaze nailing at him. The terrified little faunus slowly rose and left as fast as his wobbly legs allowed. **"** **I see you still do not understand ... Do you know who I'm?** **"** Asked in the same hoarse voice of before **"** **I am the Mercenary BoJack** **"** He said pointing to himself with a thumb emphasizing what he said. **"** **And those who are behind me are my comrades, Mastiff and Bort** **"** Mention as he put himself in a combat position, ready to fight against Nyte. Mastiff was a very large man, with light skin and short blond hair. The immensity of his muscles was quite comparable with that of his boss Bojack. While Bort had a somewhat tanned skin. However, it was a bit smaller than the others but apparently just as strong.

Nyte instinctively knowing what was coming up put his fists at the height of his face preparing to fight in a hand to hand against this huge man. He did not have much experience in this type of combat, but he was going to try to give the best of himself if he wanted to get away unharmed. Bojack then had changed his position to a dominant and firm one. He accelerate the movement of his legs and slightly curve his shoulders adopting the fighting style of a boxer. He looked quite experienced and confident. Possibly towards this often. While Nyte just seemed to know how to have a defensive posture. If he had his silver sword at this moment, this contest would not be a problem.

Then BoJack smiled ready to make the first attack however they heard a scream that stopped his fist starting his engage to Nyte's face. **"** **Stop!** **"** The scream resonate all over the place. Bojack and his group turned their eyes somewhat annoyed by this interruption. Observing a boy with a strange cloak covering most of his body. The only thing that BoJack could see was those intense red eyes that showed through that boy's hood. Nyte honestly did not expect that someone would arrive so soon, but much less that he was going to be his partner and leader of the CRLN team. Curse approached slowly stopping in front of Nyte while watching that guy named BoJack **"** **I can see that lately some kind of people have lost some manners around here...** **"** He commented taking off his hood revealing that he had some wolf ears. BoJack was clearly annoyed when he noticed those particular features in his head. A faunus was talking to him as if he were superior to him, he had to teach him his place.

 **"** **A freak? What do you want here? Get away before you get hurt!** **"** Warned BoJack putting himself in the same combat position as before. In response, his opponent only observed him carefully.

 **"** **I would not recommend doing that, after all we are students of the Beacon Academy...** **"** Curse commented raising his cape a little revealing the badge that characterized this academy. It was a shield with the helmet of a knight on top, and inside the shield an emblem of a white laurel with 4 squares inside, that were combined between black and red, along with two weapons behind the shield, a sword and a rifle. BoJack looked the badge confused. Was this filthy Faunus really a member of the prestigious Beacon Academy? He just could not believe it ... His surprise was even greater when around he heard vague comments about the academy and of course the subject that was in front of him. Curse was apparently famous among the students.

Then an announcement toured the aircraft **"** **The Air Transport service has arrived at its destination; Beacon Academy** **"** At that time some young people began to move towards the exits of the ship. BoJack reasoned at that moment that if he started a fight against this faunus would be very unfavorable for him. Slowly under his arms, turning his back on Nyte and Curse as he returned with his subordinates. Mastiff and Bort moved away leaving him to move forward but before he continued his tour he turned and stared at Curse in the eye.

 **"** **Next time you will not be so lucky, freak** **"** BoJack warned, continuing on his way. His subordinates silently followed him out of there while the people in his path turned away from them. After all they did not want to cause more unnecessary problems. When the faunus lost sight of them, he turned to his companion who was still looking where those subjects had left. A moment later Curse walked to the side of Nyte as he put his hand on the shoulder of dispatching his companion.

 **"** **Come on, Nyte it's time to go back with the girls, they're are waiting for us** **"** commented continuing his way. Nyte turned her gaze over his shoulder watching him leave thinking about what would have happened if he had not appeared at that moment.

* * *

In a large hall was a large crowd of people. Some were carrying blankets and pillows from one place to another. Others were putting on comfortable clothes to sleep on. Yang and Ruby were there, too. As they had agreed that night, they were going to meet in one of the many rooms of the school to sleep and be ready for tomorrow. Although the idea of "sleeping all together" was somewhat uncomfortable, their fears dispersed when they realized that the room where they were only had women. While in another room were the boys.

 **"** **This is without a doubt what you would call a big slumber party** **"** Ruby mentioned as she finished preparing her sleeping bag. Her sister on her part just lay on the floor in a makeshift bed that consisted of a blanket and pillow.

 **"** **Incredible that we have to sleep here, piled up like cattle** **"** She said annoyed towards her sister who seemed not to pay much attention. Yang turned his gaze to her and saw that he was writing something. **"** **What is that?** **"**

 **"** **It's a letter to my Signal friends. I promised to tell them all about Beacon** **"**

 **"** **Aww how adorable!** **"** Yang did not hesitate for a second to mock her again. However the joke lasted little when a pillow hit her face very hard.

 **"** **Shut up!** **"** Asked annoyed Ruby. **"** **I couldn't bring any of my friends from Signal** **"** Then she turned around with her back to her sister, crossed arms.

 **"** **What about Jaune?** **"** Asked her sister curious. **"** **It looks like a cool guy... There you go, a 100% increase!** **"** Said funny trying to make her laugh a little.

 **"** **And with Weiss counts as a negative...** **"** She added annoyed seeing her notebook. Every time she thought about it, I came to the same conclusion. That girl was a bad-tempered cretin. **"** **A decrease of 100%...** **"**

 **"** **Do not say stupid things,** **"** Yang answered seriously, catching her sister's attention. **"** **There is no such thing as 'a negative friend,' you only made a friend and an enemy** **"** She mentioned trying to convince her sister. But she only reacts with a sigh defeated at that statement by looking away once more. **"** _ **Maybe I should not say 'enemy**_ **"** she thought to herself. **"** **Look, I know it looks bad, but it's only the first day. You have a lot of friends out there; they're just waiting to meet you.-** Then Ruby noticed something. She turned her face towards her looking at her eyes thinking that his words were similar to those of that boy named Jaune. Maybe after all if I was exaggerating a bit the situation. While thinking about that, her line of vision saw a dark-haired girl with yellow eyes.

 **"** **That girl...** **"** She whispered looking at her more fixedly, remembering that it was the same girl that was with her when she mocked Weiss at the door of the academy. Yang naturally noticed the strange face of her sister and following her gazes he found the same girl that the silver-eyed young lady was watching.

 **"** **Do you know her?** **"** She asked looking that the girl in question was lying on the wall reading a book. She wore a black striped pajama, also on her head there was a black bow.

 **"** **More or less ... She was with me this morning but she left before I even said a word** **"**

 **"** **Then why do not you go to greet her?** **"** inquired her sister.

 **"** **What? Are you crazy?** **"** Ruby flatly refused that idea. If trying to reconcile with Weiss was a failure, she did not know what she could do with this girl **"** **Hey! What are you doing?!** **"** However, without warning, her older sister held her hand tightly and dragged her all the way to face that mysterious girl. Ruby tried to struggle with her with all her strength but it was totally in vain. The difference in strength between the two was immense.

 **"** **Hellooooo, how are you?** **"** She wave animatedly to the girl with the bow, who only limited herself to slowly moving her book away from the strange duo in front of her, one of whom was a blonde girl with lilac eyes, quite tall and voluptuous, and at her side a girl with dark red-tipped hair was struggling uselessly to free herself from the grip of the other.

 **"** **You are not that girl who almost exploded the school today in the morning?** **"** She inquired with a certain indifference towards Ruby who upon hearing the question stopped struggling with his sister.

 **"** **Ahh... ahem, my name is Ruby...** **"** Answered putting behind the arm that was previously imprisoning her to that situation. **"Uhuh..."** It was all that girl said before turning her attention back to that book.

 **"** **What are you doing?** **"** Yang stupefied asked her sister in a whisper when she noticed that she was behind her arm as if she were a little girl. How did she wanted to make a new friend that way?

 **"** **I don't know, help me** **"** Why do her sister was so meticulous with her relationships that she had made in the academy? Yang had no choice. She had to do something to make sure that his sister had a good social life in the academy.

 **"** **So a...** **"** She started to say **"** **What's your name?** **"** Once again the young girl pushed the book away, looking up at the older sister

 **"** **Blake…** **"** She answered curtly, with the same indifference as before. Yang took a step forward and introduced herself to her in the most respectful way possible.

 **"** **Well Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister...** **"** Blake kept looking at her with the same imperturbable indifference that was engraved on his face. Was that his normal face? Yang was not sure what to say next, so she said the first thing that came to mind ... **"** **I like your bow, it combines very well with your ... pajamas...** **"**

 **"** **Thanks...** **"** Once again Blake answered sharply and indifferently. In a moment she was going to read his book again, but Yang spoke again ...

 **"** **it's a lovely night, isn't it?** **"** Comment Yang trying to create some topic of conversation.

 **"** **Yeah, adorable. Almost as much as this book...** **"** She answered by fixing her eyes to both girls **"** **Which I want to continue reading as soon as you leave...** **"**

It was official, Blake did not want to establish any kind of conversation with anyone. 'Another lost case.' Yang thought as she noticed the situation. However, her sister took a step forward from her hiding place, watching the book that Blake was holding in her hands.

 **"** **What is it about?** **"** Ask with the most serene face possible.

 **"** **Uh?** **"**

 **"** **The book ... He has a name, right?** **"** Ruby asked once again to Blake. Blake turned her gaze to the book in her hands.

 **"** **Well… The story is about a man blessed with eternal life...** **"** He began to explain **"** **In exchange for watching how his loved ones perish through time** **"**

 **"** **I love books...** **"** Ruby slowly approached kneeling in front of her. **"** **My mom and my sister used to read me stories before sleeping every night** **"** She explained as he arched a smile on his face. Ruby followed with her anecdote in turn that the nostalgic tone of her voice became more evident. **"** **Stories of heroes and monsters ... It's one of the reasons why I want to be a huntress** **"**

 **"** **And why?** **"** Blake asked. Yang was surprised to see that Ruby had caught Blake's curiosity with relative ease.

 _ **'So she likes books ...'**_ Thought as she realize.

 **"** **When I was a girl ... I wanted to be like the heroes of those books** **"** She continue one more time **"** **Someone who will fight for what is right. To protect those who could not fight** **"**

 **"** **That is really ambitious for a girl** **"** Blake commented looking straight ahead with a slight smile. While a memory passed to her eyes **"** **Unfortunately, the world is not as the books tell... It is cruel and ruthless...** **"**

 **"** **And there's where we go... To try to do it better, aren't we?** **"** Ruby said looking at Blake with clear conviction in her eyes. Blake was slightly surprised to see her face. However, her opinion had not changed in the least. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, a girl with fair skin and white hair watched the scene from her bed. Her blue eyes stared at Ruby and the others. She took her sheet and turned around, turning her back on it while making a clear grimace of annoyance.


	6. The Initiation

It was a bright and promising morning at the Beacon Academy. A large number of students were mobilized by much of the institute anxious for the start of one of the most desired events by anyone who aspires to be a hunter of the academy. The most inhabited area was undoubtedly the locker room where each student kept his belongings, especially his weapons and equipment necessary for initiation.

Curse and his group were there preparing for a long day's work. Caring for dozens of students is not an easy task, especially when the Emerald Forest is plagued by fearsome monsters that endanger the life of any newbie. A group of students passing by were talking very animatedly until one of them see sideways recognized the hunter.

 _ **'Hey, have you seen who it is? I think it's called, 'Curse'...'**_

 _ **'The same one that won the last year festival?'**_

 _ **'that's right ... they say it's very good ...'**_

Despite the fact that the group of students were at a safe distance from being heard by Curse, he could still hear them clearly thanks to his wolf ears. Curse then turned his face slightly, observing them for a few moments until they noticed his eyes. The students, realizing it, were slightly exalted, leaving from there. Curse sighs disappointed at their reaction. **"Do they think I'll do something to them ...? Looks like the rookies are a bunch of idiots...** **"** He thought in his mind putting his attention back on his equipment. Until he hears some footsteps approach him slowly behind him.

 **"** **So it seems like yer reputation speaks for yah ... Curse** **"** The one mentioned almost immediately stopping at what he was doing and turns his gaze to his shoulder observing a boy with clear skin, redhead with dark brown eyes. He wore a green jacket without shoulders over a black shirt, camouflaged military pants and black combat boots. At his waist two tonfa's posed where the crank had a particular trigger gun.

 **"** **Jasper long time no see you.** **"** Answered Curse raising a small smile to see him. It's not like they're best friends but they still have a healthy friendship.

 **"** **Aye, the month passed really fast, I could barely enjoy the sun and the beach ... There were so many beautiful girls, Curse, yah should have been there** **"** Jasper replied to his friend's comment in a comically sad tone putting a strange face satisfaction remembering the figures of those gals.

 **"** **Sun? Beach? Girls? Were you working or slacking?** **"** Disappointed Curse dispute Jasper for the unprofessional comments he was making. He knew that his mission was close to Vale's biggest tourist coasts but he didn't thought he was really going to be so distracted in his work.

 **"** **Oh cm'on Curse...** **"** Jasper stood next to Curse around his neck with one arm **"** **I know you're a man like me ... yah should be interested on them as much as I do** **"** Explain in a lascivious way towards his partner by stinging a of his cheeks with his finger. **"** **But the point was that... hey, what happened to yer claws?** **"**

Curse momentarily observed the pair of claws that were in his hands. They were not the same model that he used the last time, these were a little simpler having a dual row of claws. The shape of the leaf gave the idea that they came from some fearsome creature like those of a tiger. Strange idea knowing that Curse was a half wolf faunus. **"** **It is that those who had before broke on the last mission...** **"** He answers giving a pair to Jasper.

Jasper took the weapon with extreme care analyzing every detail of it. **"** **Then you will use these during the test? They have a rather strange design if yer allow me to say'd it** **"**

 **"** **Well, this is an old prototype that I had there. It is more focused on tearing than simply cutting the target. Also the only bad thing is that the edge is easily ruined by solid objects such as bone or the edge of another weapon** **"**

 **"** **Hey? Yah sure you'll be fine with this?** **"** Jasper asked a little worried knowing how bad this sounded.

 **"** **Having in mind that I will only be watching the rookies ... I do not think anything extraordinary happens...** **"**

 **"** **Then I'd suppose that Litta's is the only one who's goin' to fight in this event, aint' it?...** **"**

 **"** **That was the original plan** **"** Nyte replied appearing behind them. He wore a dark leather jacket with a white cotton hood. Dark blue jeans pants and black shoes. **"** **But in the last mission we did with Litta, she hurt herself fighting an Alpha, so I took her place...** **"** He finished explaining while pointing himself to his chest with a thumb.

 **"** **And why don't yah do it Curse?** **"** Jasper asked at the wolf, who was about to finish preparing to leave **"** **I thought yer were a gentleman** **"** Conclude doing an exaggeratedly dramatic pose

 **"** **I think I explained it before ... Besides, I don't want to get bored waiting for them outside** **"** He explained stopping off the bench 'And gentleman? What do he mean by that ...' He thought to himself as he walked by Nyte's side. **"** **So, will you do vigilance, right?** **"**

 **"** **We'll take turns to monitor them, with the scrolls we can know the position and state of the students** **"** From his pocket he pulls out a black scroll that expanded and showed a holographic image. In it there was a list with the names of each student and their status. **"** **But I suppose that with Ritta on our side it will be much easier to trace them in case of emergency** **"** He said once again keeping the device in his pocket.

 **"** **Yeah, my sister is indeed perfect for this mission** **"** Mentioned Litta appearing next to Nyte. She had a dark green beret with a thin dark vest over a dark green blouse, at her waist she had a black skirt with long socks of the same color up to the thigh with black boots.

 **"** **Oh Litta, you look amazing with that...** **"** Nyte mentioned observing her in detail.

 **"** **Thank you very much Nyte...** **"**

Then Nyte notice that his partner, Curse, was distracted with something, slightly irritated he nudges his side to get his attention

 **"** **Cm'on Curse say something...** **"**

Curse notes the insistence of his partner trying to quickly analyze the situation. Look for Litta for a moment with his usual 'empty' face

 **"** **Uh? Oh, yeah she looks fine...** **"** He answer to turn again to verify the state of the clause in his arms. Litta made a disappointed face at his response, but again smiled when she noticed that Nyte was going to turn her gaze on her again.

Jasper noticed Litta's behavior giving a very heavy sigh as he realized what was happening. He walks towards Curse, subtly separating him from the rest, whispering something in his ear ... **"** **Sometimes yah can be a quite clueless...** **"**

 **"** **Huh?** **"** It was all he said before his comment ... Jasper then left the room with his arms behind his neck whistling a tune. **"** **Clueless ...? But I can hear the comments from the other side of the room** **"** He think to himself trying to find out what his friend wanted to say. Possibly he is only playing with him.

* * *

 **** **"** **Oh! Ren I have a better idea than to bribe the headmaster!** **"** In the distance a boy and a girl was on the track heading to one of the planes. The girl who spoke was of pale skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt where the chest area was cut in the shape of a heart. On both arms had white sleeves from the wrist to the elbow respectively with pink gloves without fingers in each hand. On her waist she had a skirt that fell to her thighs and pink boots with black. Beside her a boy with black hair with one of his magenta strands and purple eyes. He wore a green long-sleeved jacket buttoned diagonally with gold embroidery wore white pants and black shoes. **"** **How about we make a sign? A warning sign imitating any animal that comes to mind! How about a dog? A cat? Oh! I know I know! How about a Sloth?** **"** Finished her partner's energy jumping from one place to another. Her partner Ren was a little more advanced than her until he stopped suddenly at Nora's last comment.

 **"** **Nora ...** **"** Began to speak the young man turning around to look at her as he continued to jump with joy at his strange plan **"** **I do not think a sloth can do a lot of noise ...** **"** He answer to continue on his way again. Then Nora in an instant stand in front of him raising her arms as if an epiphany came to mind.

 **"** **That's It! It's perfect!** **"** She answered raising her voice loudly, scaring him slightly. A few moments later they continued on their way to the aircraft.

Nearby there was a girl with red hair and green eyes. Her hair was held in such a way that it gave her the shape of a pony's tail. Some bronze plaques adorned her neck, forearms and legs. She wore a brown leather corset with embroidered embroidery that covered a large part of her stomach. A mini black elastic skirt that was covered by a red sash that covered half of her waist. On his back she had a shield and a bronze sword that matched her attire. A girl with white hair and pale skin step by her side until she saw who was there

 **"** **Oh, Pyrrha. Have you thought already about what kind of team do you want to be?** **"** The white-haired approached her in the most casual way possible by getting to her side of her response.

 **"** **Well ... I think I want everything to be as it should be. After all I do not want to force the morale of my team by forcing them to be with me ...** **"** Serene and humble responded to the comment of the girl next to her. Pyrrha recognized the girl. If her memory did not fail her, it was Weiss Schnee, daughter of one of the most important dust companies in Renmnat. What was she doing here?

 **"** **Oh, come on...** **"** Weiss answered flatteringly. **"** **I'm pretty sure that everyone here is eager to join with an individual of such strength, skill and class as you** **"** Pyrrha was feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the girl's comments. But still she had to keep up appearances.

 **"** **Humm I'm not so sure about it...** **"**

 **"** **You know ... I was thinking that we could be in a team together...** **"** Weiss proposed getting closer to Pyrrha. She was not sure what to answer about it. Then as she placed her hands on her shoulders pulling her away

 **"** **Well, I think that won't be a bad...** **"** But before she could finish answering a blond guy with blue eyes hit her shoulder causing it to awkwardly land on the floor. Pyrrha surprised observed the guy on the floor

 **"** **Ouch… Agh, yeah that hurt** **"** It was all that could say that boy lying on the ground. Without understanding very well what happened, he put his hands on the ground trying to get up.

 **"** **Oh god, I'm sorry, are you okay?** **"** Concerned Pyrrah approached to assisting him by placing her hand on hers lifting him off the ground. When he stands up he observes better the girls in front of him. Weiss that was with a face of few friends when observing the boy, and Pyrrha watched him with some worry hoping that he was not hurt.

 **"** **Yeah... I'm fine, thank you very much... ehm** **"** Jaune a little stunned to continue observing them. The redhead, observing her comical behavior presented herself before him.

 **"** **Pyrrah Nikos ... And you?** **"**

 **"** **I ... I'm Jaune Arc** **"** Answered in the most gentlemanly way possible. That was when the white-haired girl approached Jaune with an irritated look.

 **"** **Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you do not know who she is?** **"** As her tone of voice became higher, how did he not recognize Pyrrah?

 **"** **Uh?** **"** Confused he really did not know who she was ... He looked at her one more time. In response Pyrrah raised her hand, greeting him as if she hoped that with it he could recognize her somehow, but it did not work at all. **"** **Should I know her from somewhere?** **"**

 **"** **Are you serious? She has won the regional tournament four consecutive times... It's a new record...** **"**

 **"** **Eh, nope... It does not sound like anything...** **"** With each passing moment Weiss got even more angry with the boy.

 **"** **Tch ... You're simply impossible...** **"** Answered clearly offended by him. Jaune without knowing how he had made the white-haired girl angry. Feeling how the situation got more tense on Weiss' part, Pyrrah puts herself between them to try to lighten things up.

 **"** **Well... It's a pleasure to meet you Jaune...** **"** Then she realized that it was getting late to get on the aircraft **"** **Oh, I have to go, see you later!** **"** She ended up leaving there. Weiss tried to stop her but just stared at her disappointed back. Her attempts to create the team with the most applied girl and the strongest girl had been smashed, all because of this looser who, when trying to look for it with her eyes, was no longer there.

 **"** **Damn...** **"** She swear silently. Next time it won't be so easy to slip away from her.

* * *

A group of people of all kinds were mobilized from one place to another, especially on the airstrip where the new students went to the aircraft to carry out their initiation. **"** **Students please... Get to your the designated aircraft on your ticket to take the initiation ritual...** **"** Said a voice coming from one of the megaphones that echoed throughout, Curse and his group had finally finished preparing and were heading to a small ship that was separated from the rest where the students got on.

A few meters away from the ship, an older man with white hair holding a cane waited patiently while he drank some coffee from a cup. Curse watched the man for a moment and stepped over to be in front of the ship's door.

 **"** **Guys, you go ahead. I have something to do first ...** **"** He mentioned as he let his group get on the ship.

Nyte turns to see him go to talk to the white-haired man ... **"** **That man isn't Headmaster Ozpin?** **"** He thought for a moment analyzing the situation. **"** **Maybe he'll just make the report of our mission. After all we did not have much time between come here and getting ready for this...** **"** Then without further he finally entered the ship.

Ozpin noticing that Curse was approaching to him, began to walk quietly on the track making a gesture to the student to follow him. Curse in response follows his directions and reaches it walking with him.

 **"** **Curse...** **"** The headmaster began to speak calmly. **"** **It's been a while. How was your last mission?** **"** I heard that one of your friends was injured ...

 **"** **It was, but she's fine and ready to help in the exam** **"** He answered watching a group of students pass by his side **"** **But, that was not what you wanted to talk, right?** **"** He mentioned once again this time watching sideways to the headmaster who in response laughed softly.

 **"** **Heh, you are very perceptive...** **"** He whispered to himself however Curse could hear the comment clearly **"** **You know...** **"** He began to say observing a group of students in particular **"** **I think that without a doubt this year will be quite important...** **"** Then he took a sip from his cup with some satisfaction. The coffee could not be better this morning.

 **"** **Hmmm. Will there will be prodigy a student this year?** **"** He answers observing in the same direction as the headmaster. Trying to look for 'something' among the group of students.

 **"** **Don't you think it would be more fun to go and discover it on your own?** **"** Curse's face changed slightly in confusion at his response. Ozpin before that only laughed once again under his breath. Was he playing with him? Without any other remedy he turned around and walked slowly away from him.

 **"** **Tch...! You're nothing more than an annoying old man...** **"** Said getting ready to go back to the ship.

Ozpin turned around watching his back. **"** **Maybe you're right...** **"** He said taking another sip of his coffee. **"** **However, I'll only ask you to do something...** **"** Then Curse, hearing those last words, stopped in his place, turning around. He glanced back at him. **"** **Do not get mad out there when you find out...** **"** He said calmly as he left leaving the student alone there.

Curse annoyed resumes his way to the ship while whispering something under his breath. **"** **Whatever…** **"**

* * *

It had already been several minutes since all the students of the academy had climbed aboard the aircraft. Restless and anxious everyone was in the main room waiting for the exam to start at any time. Between the group of students Ruby and Yang were standing looking out the window of the aircraft. The day was clear almost without any cloud in the blue sky. In the distance you could see other aircraft flying over the great and vast Emerald Forest, apparently ready to start with all this.

 **"** **This view is incredible...** **"** Ruby mentioned, watching the forest below her even more. She still did not get used to having this kind of view from a great height. So I would take advantage of any moment to enjoy it.

 **"** **Don't get distracted, lil sis, It would be embarrassing if you fail in the first exam** **"** Said Yang funny standing at her side. Ruby laughed a little at her comment nudging her sister.

Then Ruby remembered that she should ask her sister something then raised her sleeve a little and showed a bracelet with an interesting design.

 **"** **Hey Yang, do you know what this is for? They gave it to me when I got on the ship...** **"** Yang, observing it, also showed the same bracelet that was covered by part of his glove.

 **"** **I have no idea ... They gave me one too. But I think they look cute...** **"** Yang answered without knowing much to say about saving the bracelet once again where it was.

 **"** **That's what you think...?** **"** Ruby was not very convinced with her sister's comment. But ... What would she know about fashion?

While those thoughts crossed her mind, the voice of a woman came out of some speakers placed in the corners of the ship.

 **"** **Students ... please introduce yourselves in the jumping platform's...** **"** Immediately all the students began to mobilize according to the given indications. They were not too many, possibly two dozen of them so they could be ordered quickly. Once everyone had arrived at their destination, a white-haired man with a cane and a cup of coffee appeared illuminated on one of the elevated platforms of the ship.

Clearing his throat for a moment began to give a speech. **"** **For years you have trained hard to be warriors ... To have the honor of being here and show what you're are capable of** **"** He said watching all around the room, making sure to see each student. **"** **That's why your road starts today in one of our hardest and most wild training camps in all of Remnant ... The Emerald Forest** **"** Behind him back lit a hologram that showed the complete map of the forest.

At his side appeared a blonde woman with green eyes holding a holographic panel. She took a moment to breathe and continued

 **"** **Before starting we need to clarify... Some doubts that spread all along the academy about the evaluation process** **"** She explained calmly, increasing the strength of her gaze towards them **"** **First of all, your teammates will be appointed ... immediately after you complete the initiation** **"**

Confused some students began to whisper before the comments of the woman.

 _ **'After the exam?'**_

 _ **'Is seriously?'**_

 _ **'Whaaat...?'**_

They were some of the comments that could be heard among the crowd. Glynda quickly cleared her throat by silencing the students and then proceeding. **-Your performance will be monitored at all times. Your scrolls will reveal your exact location in the forest along your health state thanks to the bracelets you have on your wrists** **"**

 **"** **So that's what it was...** **"** Yang whispered observing the bracelet on his wrist for a moment.

 **"** **If under any circumstance your level of health or aura reaches a critical state, you'll be considered disqualified from the initiation** **"** Once again, a couple of students whispered before the information. Not for nothing was it rumored that the initiation was going to be difficult.

Taking a step forward Ozpin continued with the speech

 **"** **With that said, I will proceed to inform you of your current objective... When you make eye contact with the first person you meet after falling into the forest, it will be your companion for the next four years here in Beacon...** **"** He explained while taking a sip of his cup. **"** **So I hope you better get along during that time** **"**

Among the group of students, a blond boy with blue eyes shuddered slightly to hear part of the speech of Ozpin **"** **Wait... Fall...?** **"** Muttered with some fear in his voice. Would it really refer to falling freely or falling with a parachute?

 **"** **Once paired, you should go to the north end of the forest, on the way there will be many obstacles... Grimms that will not hesitate a second to finish you, you better not contain ... or you will perish** **"** With every second the students showed more and more determination. If they made a mistake, it could mean their death.

 **"** **At the end of your road, you will find a temple where some relics lie...** **"** The map of the forest slowly brought the image closer to the north where Ozpin had previously indicated. In it the temple was located near a mountain and a bridge that led through a huge ravine. **"** **Your mission is to take one and go south towards a meeting point that will be strongly fortified. And remember, teamwork is the only way to overcome this task...** **"** When he finished explaining the plan, he returned to take another sip of coffee. **"** **So... Any questions?** **"** He asked watching at the students and waiting if they could say something about it.

 **"** **Actually sir... I...** **"** began to say fearful Jaune, but Ozpin quickly hit the floor with his cane silencing him instantly.

 **"** **Excellent...** **"** He mentioned with satisfaction in his face **"** **In that case, open the floodgates** **"** He finishes once more taking another sip of his coffee.

At that moment a large blast of air crossed the room briefly alarming all present. Behind him, huge doors opened slowly, letting in a large amount of light, momentarily blinding them. When their eyes got used, these doors led to the Emerald Forest, but to the surprise of Jaune the aircraft was still in the air. One by one, the students began to jump off the aircraft with full confidence. Jaune was terrified to see how natural all this was to others ...

 **"** **Then ... where are the parachutes?** **"** Jaune asked confused when he saw Headmaster Ozpin approaching him taking another sip of coffee.

 **"** **Oh Mr. Arc, don't be silly...** **"** With grace Ozpin observed the student who, confused, didn't know what to answer to this. Was he supposed to know? **"** **Clearly you will have to throw yourself to the void and fall into the forest** **"**

 **"** **What?! Fall?!** **"** Jaune asked surprised. _**'There were no parachutes? Not even a glider?'**_ He thought to himself watching another group of students jump into the forest... Among them was the girl he met in the morning yesterday .

 **"** **Exactly. You will have to find your own landing strategy...** **"**

 **"** **And that isn't dangerous?** **"** From the shore Jaune observed the immense fall that involved jumping from there. There was no doubt in his reasoning. If he came to jump now, it will be nothing more than soup of Arc.

 **"** **Of course it is, but do not worry** **"** Answered approached the student placing a hand on his back **"** **I know you will fall with grace...** **"**

Jaune only took a moment to discover what was going to happen.

 **"** **Wait!** **"** It was all he can say before trying to turn around but the Headmaster was much faster than him and he push him strongly making him fall into the abyss. **"** **Aaaahhh!** **"** The scream of Jaune began to strongly rezon but in an instant his voice became more and more distant until disappear completely.

Watching him fall, Ozpin grinned mischievously at his act, taking another sip of his coffee.

 **"** **Good luck out there...** **"** He mention as the doors of the aircraft closed slowly. All the students had already left the ship. The only ones who were there were him and Glynda who watched the Headmaster with clear fury in his eyes

 **"** **It was really necessary to do that Ozpin?** **"** She asked in a bitter way at the questionable actions that he made.

He only limited to turning around to look at her for a moment.

 **"** **What?** **"** He ask raising his shoulders as if he did not know what he just did then walking past her. **"** **I just gave him a little push in the right direction...** **"** He mentioned walking away slowly leaving Glynda alone, frowning at him, then finally laughing a little at the Headmaster's comment.

* * *

Nearby, the guy with short blond hair and blue eyes was plunging into the immense forest at high speed. The boy was not able to process what had just happened ... Just a moment ago he was on the ship with the Headmaster and now he was falling to an imminent and possibly very painful death. Jaune was face up watching the ship become more and more distant every moment that passed ... Cursing under his breath, he turned around watching the rest of the students landing nimbly in the forest. Some used their weapons as supports to fall, others the scenario in question and very few reduced the speed in some way using some odd semblance. Everyone had a method to land ... **"** ** _So that was what he meant by_** _**"landing strategy"**_ **"** ... Jaune thought watching all this ... However his line of thought was quickly interrupted when he remembered in the kind of situation in the who was.

Noticing how dangerously he approached the trees unfolding as fast as his trembling hands allowed him a small shield underneath him waiting to protect himself in some way. Without delay the boy began to feel the rapid and frantic impact of the branches violently striking his shield along with his entire body. With every second he passed, he believed that at any moment his shield would split in two along with all his bones but then hit strongly against a large branch that broke off on impact and consequently diverted, the boy fall to the side losing his shield in the process. Jaune either by luck or by fate bounced on a soft and fluffy platform that made him roll down the hill. For a moment he thought he was having a lot of luck until his body landed a field of very pointed thorns. At that moment the sharpest scream that someone could have heard crossed with force across the immense forest. A girl with white hair and pale skin heard that sound at a distance of approximately 150 meters. For a moment hesitant to go to the source of that voice, but to quickly identify who was the one who shouted that way she turned around wishing the best of luck if he had not loosed it yet.


	7. The Emerald Forest

**If you are a follower of this fanfic, you maybe has notice the change of the title and the summary. The reason is very simple, I noticed someone else has a fanfic of this series with literally the same name. Yeap. Is called** _"RWBY: Alternative"._ **But the plot have a lot of diferences and he have more time in the page. So in order to not make more** **misunderstandings** **I decide to change the title of the fanfic, like a few things like the begining of the chapter 3 "Wild Hunt" where also I fix the suddendly spanish translate. (My bad...) and the aspect of Ritta and Litta.**

 **With that said, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **"Ouch, That hurts..."** Among the foliage can be heard a young man complaining constantly due to the pain caused by thorns stuck in his body. Jaune miraculously survived an impressive fall from the aircraft. **"I can't believe I'm still alive."** He commente pulling more and more thorns out of his body. The wounds were not that serious, they were mere scratches and punctured on his skin all the damage he had received. If it had not been for his shield maybe he would not be alive... No... something else had happened but the young man was not sure about it. Quickly clearing his mind of those thoughts, he came out of the undergrowth cautiously looking for a better place to rest. He felt slightly disoriented, possibly the fall has stunned him a bit.

Leaning on a tree Jaune closed his eyes trying to think or decipher what exact section of the forest was at this time. If his memory did not fail him, before falling he saw that on the map indicated that they were flying over the southwest of the Emerald Forest. Far away from the target designated the north in a supposed temple. Having enough rest, Jaune stand up heavily shaking a bit the earth that was accumulated in his armor. However, he notice something that disturbed him momentarily. **"Oh no... my shield..."** It was true. When he hit that tree, he lost its shield in an instant. He was more surprised at not having lost his arm at that moment. No doubt he was very lucky in that fall.

Then in front of him some bushes began to move erratically along with several sounds of footsteps. The young hunter put on a pale face thinking about what might come next. **"A grimm?"** He muttered, taking out the only defense he had at his disposal. The sword that was granted as an inheritance along with the shield as a memory of his great-great-grandfather. He wasn't sure if he could beat whatever was behind the brush. But Jaune swear he was going to do anything to get out of there alive. The footsteps became stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Jaune was shaking with fear at the thought of how frightening the creature that would emerge among the leaves of the deep forest would be. Then in the moment of truth, from the bush he saw a girl with red hair and green eyes come out. In her left hand she carried a kind of bronze spear with red touches. Pyrrah had emerged from the brush somewhat confused, seeing the boy in front of her and then raising a small smile on her face. **"Eh...? Pyrrah?"** Jaune mentioned watching the gal that slowly were approaching him.

 **"Jaune Are you okay?"** Concerned Pyrrah approached at a scared Jaune who lowered his sword slowly when noticing that he was no longer in danger.

 **"You gave me a great scare Pyrrah."** Mentioned rubbing his face with his hand. If it had not been her, who knows what would have happened to the blond young man.

 **"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you..."** Answered the little redhead laughing a bit about the boy. She had a strange sense of humor, but even so Jaune thought that her way of being was very beautiful. **"Oh, by the way I think this belongs to you..."** Then Pyrrah gave back at the guy a small device that expanded on a shield in an instant.

 **"My shield..."** In fact it was the shield that Jaune had lost when he was falling to the forest. It was so lucky that she had found it **"I thought, I would never find it again in this forest..."** With a smile on his face Jaune kept the shield in its carrier form.

 **"Well, it seems that we will be partners from now on..."**

 **"It's ... it's true ..."** Jaune had just noticed this fact. It's not like that bother him, in fact it seemed pretty cool to have a girl as skilled as Pyrrah on his side. He just hoped he would not make any silly mistake that would jeopardize the integrity of his team.

 **"Come on,"** said the redhead, passing by Jaune's side, walking through the undergrowth. **"We must not waste time here."** In a quick movement, she used the bronze lance to cut the leaves that were in her way.

 **"Ok..."** Hesitant Jaune responded to the orders of his companion following her towards the dark forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies descending at great speed a large group of students dispersed throughout the length and breadth of the Emerald Forest. A dark-haired girl with red tips and silver eyes was dangerously approaching the trees of the forest. When she was close enough, she quickly deployed her trusty Cresent Rose scythe and snagged on a tree. Due to the force of the impact the girl had to take several turns on the trunk of the tree until finally reduce the speed considerably. Once that was done, she slowly slipped into the dark forest through the base of the tree until she touched the soft grass.

 **"I think that by this direction I saw Yang fall ... if I don't hurry, someone else will be my sister's partner..."** Ruby mentioned starting to race towards the density of the forest looking for his beloved older sister. Passing quickly near the trees, Ruby shouted Yang's name trying to locate her, but there seemed to be no one nearby. Was it really that far?

 **"And if there was someone else?"** Ruby thought for a moment contemplating the possibility of having someone else as a partner. **"Now that I think it would not be bad that Jaune is my partner ... it seems like a nice guy but ..."** In her mind she imagined her friend Jaune being easily devoured by a Grimm. **"He did not seem very skilled ..."** Then she remembered the mysterious girl from last night in the bedrooms that was present in her head. **"I could also become a partner of that girl named Blake; she likes books ..."** But then in her mind the image of Blake refusing to talk to her came. **"Don't seem to be very social..."** Both options do not they favored in no sense. Without a doubt, Yang was her best option. They grew together, she are sociable, she have a great hair and most importantly, she are very strong, But... Was there really nobody else she knew in the academy?

Ruby had finished crossing a large section of the forest while wandering in her thoughts. She lightly jump on some bushes while dodging some branches in the way. When landing, she roll for a moment through the soft grass towards a darkened part of the forest, stopping for a moment to take a breath. She stood up slowly looking around to find a girl that she recognized instantly. **"Oh no ..."** Those were the only words that she whispered when she saw the girl with pale skin and white hair with a ponytail in front of her. That figure turned in Ruby's direction, knock in his blue eyes on her turning his face in total disappointment.

 **"You got to be joking..."** She said to herself Weiss looking at her.

 **"Of all people, why'd it has to be you...?"** Ruby began to reply cursing her bad luck. She certainly didn't forgot how cretin this girl was with her...

 **"That's my phrase, you little brat"** She mentioned walking slowly with mistrust towards her, now new partner. Who in response turned around starting to go back where she came from?

 **"You know what? I'll pass by this and going pretend that this never happened..."** Then started walking through the bushes, Ruby went into the forest but Weiss followed behind her to reply something.

 **"Although I like that idea too, we cannot do that..."** She reasoned quickly stopping the silver eyed, that turned her head over her shoulder looking at the girl behind her.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Didn't you listen to Glynda and Ozpin?"** She asked trying to find out how Ruby was not able to remember something as important as that. Was this girl even interested in the exam? **"They explained that they are monitoring us at all times. They even know our state of health and aura..."** She explained seeing how Ruby slowly turn to her. In her face could reflect her resignation in this situation, she began to understand where she wanted to go  
 **"Even if I wanted to leave you here… We are teammates from here on now..."** She finished now getting ahead leading the duo's march **"I hate to admit it, but we have to work together if we want to pass this test, just do not delay me with your childish games..."** Then taking her weapon out of its case, a rapier with a revolver guard, she cut the brush in front of it to be able to keep going.

 **"Hey… What do you mean? I'm pretty fast..."** Ruby said angrily at the comment of Weiss who was still advancing without even listening. Then the silver-eyed it turned into a tornado of red petals that moved quickly through the undergrowth and positioned herself in an instant in front of Weiss who stunned she could not believe what her eyes saw.

 **"Hey? But how... When ...?"** Weiss did not know very well what had happened. She looked everywhere trying to understand what his partner had done while petals of roses fell around him.

 **"You see? We'll be fine..."** Then turning once again a crimson tornado left there leaving a long trail of leaves and petals in its path.

 _ **'Was this her semblance? Any kind of displacement?'**_ Weiss thought for a moment that that was pretty impressive, but her first good impressions vanished as quickly as the semblance of her companion to notice that she hadn't come back yet. _**"...You may be very fast, but you're making me lose time..."**_ She repeated annoyed realizing that now she should try to follow the path that her partner left to try to reach it.

* * *

A boy with dark hair and purple eyes walked cautiously through the bushes. Ren had just landed in the forest without really knowing where to go. It was in a section where the trees moved slightly away from the ground to give way to the sunlight that illuminated the meadow intensely. Ren continued to advance among the foliage when at one point he noticed that an unusual amount of leaves fell from the trees. He raised his face upwards finding himelf with only more ramifications of the forest. Then he heard a strange sound behind him along with the falling of more leaves. **"Qraw! Qraw!"** Ren didn't know very well what kind of creature that could be, but he knew very well who was doing that sound. Turning slowly and a smile on his face crossed his eyes with that girl with short orange hair and blue eyes that was hanging from the feet thanks to a vine that was hooked on her leg.

Ren approached her while she was still head down.  
 **"You know Nora ...? I think a sloth doesn't sound like that ..."** He commented trying to help her get down of there.

 **"Boop."** She said, lightly touching Ren's nose with the tip of her index finger. **"Exactly"** Replied funny before her companion once she touched the ground with her feet. **"That way no one would suspect us..."** Ren only limited to laugh softly. The day was still young and they had already found each other, now it was only necessary to find whoever their companions were going to be for the next four years. But from among the shadows, two silhouettes slid, one with another, Ren looked over his shoulder, and Nora looked curious in that direction.

 **"Hmm... I think we got company..."** He commented turning towards the direction where a light but audible step came from, it did not look like any grimm that walked on all fours, it seemed more ... that they slid ... A zig zag movement, which moved slowly but surely ...

Ren didn't think twice and pulled out his weapons, causing the retractable blades of both guns to come out, Nora understood that instantly. So she took the hilt of her weapon, which was a grenade launcher with a peculiar shape on the drum, letting out a heart where the muzzle should be. They both looked at that point, where the density of the forest seemed to obscure the view, then another walk, behind Nora's back, another beast approached, so they changed their strategy, Ren started to face him, and Nora gave the turn, being back to back.

Then Nora, raised her grenade launcher in a way that made a long hilt take shape with the pieces of the weapon, the hilt began to lengthen and the drum of the weapon became the head of a large mallet. Nora smiled as the bushes moved to reveal a snow-white skin, while Ren saw a black shadow coming out of the woods. Both grabbed their weapons tightly ... And when the snakes came out to attack them, they both dodge, Nora standing aside and Ren dodging crouching. The fight began with Nora swinging her war hammer heavily at the face of the black snake, while Ren shot the white snake with agility and cunning.

The heavy hammer was a bit difficult to manoeuvre, but in the hands of Nora it looked like a simple broomstick with a piece of wood at the tip. Ren began to run chasing the white snake, while being hit by a bullet impact, making mobility difficult, while the black snake easily evaded the blows of Nora's hammer, but she only played, she did not mind hitting the snake, just keep it distracted enough so that he did not see the trap that she was preparing, then Ren ran towards the white snake, making a deep cut with his pistols, they had not done much damage but they had given him time to strike another blow just in the jaw of the mouth that was heading towards him, making another circular cut to open it and take out one of his fangs.

Meanwhile, Nora managed to make the snake trust in the speed with which it carried out its attacks, which is why when trying to bite her, she changed her hammer for the grenade launcher, aimed at a tree and fired twice and dodge, both grenades bounced, causing the snake swallowed a projectile and the other hit it again converting its grenade launcher into a hamer and hitting it in the direction of the white snake, which now had its jaw open, receiving that bomb directly, Ren climbed on it throwing the fang towards one from the eyes of the other snake, burying his pistols over the serpent's mouth and causing it to fall to the ground with a huge force, while the grenade entered his mouth, and Nora seeing the fang of the other serpent in the eye of the Black snake, hit hard, causing it to die instantly. And hearing the explosion behind her, she noticed that Ren had also finished with his, ending both threats instantly. Satisfied, she put her war hammer on her shoulder. **"I'm glad we're together Renny."** She said smiling and seeing him over her shoulder.

* * *

It had been quite a heavy landing, but the blonde-haired, purple-eyed girl could handle it relatively easily. She looked over her shoulder and she saw a large file of fallen tree behind her. **"I think I exceeded a bit"** Yang thought as she remembered that she had to shoot down that tree to be able to land. The court of the tree was so damaged that it seemed that a meteorite had landed right on top of it and split the base in a big explosion. Even after several minutes a little smoke came out of it. _**'I guess that's not a problem, right?'**_

After doing some stretching near a clearing, she kept walking among the foliage hoping to find someone. In the air she was pretty sure that a couple of students had fallen near her, so finding a partner was not going to be as difficult as she expected. The further she went through the forest, the darker and harder to walk it would turn. Was she going on the right way? She wasn't sure but she heard footsteps a little later. Possibly another student nearby. She accelerate the steps passing through the bushes quickly until she reached a meadow. There was nobody there but still felt that she was not entirely alone. To her left she heard more footsteps on the foliage, which were increasing in speed. Would her sister was playing a joke? With that thought in her mind, she smiled and look in the direction of the noise **"Ruby? that you?"** She asked amused. She knew that her sister was a joker at times but considering that this was a test where those who had eye contact were going to be partners for four years, it was a bit strange for her. The seconds passed and the brush in front of Yang began to move erratically until she could see a huge dark figure emerging from it

It had big claws and red eyes. Each footfall the monster gave was perceived by the hunter in front of her. **"Well... I'm pretty sure that you... aren't Ruby..."** Said Yang putting her fists up to her face ready to fight

The Urza moved towards her quickly trying to hit her with his claw to the huntress who dodged the attack that went straight to her face, and dodged another with apparent ease, she liked to play with her prey's a little before finishing them, although when listening something behind her made a somersault to dodge the second Urza who came for her equal. she landed right behind both Urzas, falling in an elegant and great way. **"Wow guys, you really want me to kick your ass."** Confident and with a smile on her face made her knuckles creak.

Both Urza's decided to rush towards Yang, who with a smile and almost effortlessly dodged them, she liked this game, it was fun to see how both beasts tried to reach her. She laughed and looked at them with the same confident smile. **"Oh, come on, guys. This is getting boring..."** Although seeing carefully in front of her slowly saw a small tuft of his blond hair. He thought for a moment that it could not be, he was playing with them and he trusted ... for a miserable moment a claw managed to reach her ...

Both Yang's bracelets spread out forming her fighting gloves, which spread over her hands and wrists, then hit her knuckles hard. Both Urza's were completely paralyzed before the image of Yang, it seemed that a kind of yellow fire covered her blond hair, which began to move erratically, as if it had a life of its own. And seeing their eyes, these had turned red, letting out a natural light of fury, **"Nobody touches my hair...!"** She shouted loudly, pouncing on one of the Urza's, displaying a great show of kicks and punches, which exploded on contact with the Urza who was unable to defend himself or dodge. Yang had caused the creature to lose its center of gravity with a kick to his knees snapping it instantly, and on the ground she hit his head that hard that using the barrel of her gauntlet only the impact was enough to break his skull, causing the Urza were turned into ashes. The second Urza to see was launched to Yang ready to tear it, but the hunter driven by a second shot, attacked directly to the second Urza with several cannon shots, giving him a rain of blows to the chest.

The beast did not stop receiving the rain of blows that were doing a huge damage to his chest. Then in a battle cry Yang pierced the chest of the Urza on a single decisive punch exploding the beast's spine in a great splash of blood. The beast placed a paw on the shoulder of Yang trying to struggle with her, but after a few seconds his body began to fade into ashes disappearing after a few seconds. Even on alert Yang sighed heavily as her eyes turned back to their usual purple color. It had not been long since she had fought this way, at least now she can thank that she was able to release some stress.

Then from the bushes another Urza appeared ready to stalk. Yang saw him preparing her gauntlets again ready for everything, but as soon as the Urza put a foot out of the bushes it fell down, crashing, shaking the ground considerably. Confused Yang observed that a sharp-bladed pistol was stuck in the back of the beast. Soon, as expected, Urza's corpse began to disappear, leaving only the leaf on the ground. And from the same direction where Urza had come from, a silent girl with a dark bow and yellow eyes appeared in front of her with a small smile. **"Good evening..."** She mentioned taking the gun on the ground and putting it on his back.

* * *

Weiss kept moving through the woods after the most annoying girl in history suddenly disappeared in a tornado of petals. First dead before teaming up with her, she preferred to have a plant as companion for four years than she, but unfortunately for her, what was done could be not erased... She heard a sound in the bushes, they seemed numerous, and upon hearing them more closely, she realized that they were several, on four legs, and had fangs and claws. they can be Beowulf's, since they were in packs and they used to work as a team to devour a prey.

And her suspicions were confirmed when one of the trees came straight up to her, lifting herself up, guiding her bite towards her neck and pulling out her jugular, but she was ready for that. She had trained a couple of times in combat with Beowulf's, she knew their attack forms and how dirty they were when facing them, she turned off the road doing a 360 degree turn on the floor, causing that Beowulf to hit another she saw behind her back. One attacked from front and one from behind, to leave her unprotected before the other on front, and while one attacked from the back the other would finish the work. No doubt they were clever, but not as smart as she was. She pulled her weapon from its holster, a rapier with a solid hilt and a guard that was basically the drum of a revolver, full of dust of different kinds. **"Very well, remember what Winter taught us, straight and firm posture, one foot in front of the other, the sword pointing to the target ... And!"** Then Weiss took a couple of lunges, one towards the tendons of the first beowulf and two others to the shoulders of the second, after that she maneuvered the rapier causing the tip to pierce one's skull while piercing the chest of the other. Murdering them instantly, but she did not expect that after those two, a dozen of them would leave the forest to confront her, she could deal with one or two... but an amount like that gave her problems, and it was not for less, training or not, If she hadn't told Winter to stop it, she might have died.

 **"Alright... I guess we went to level 3... It doesn't matter... I still have an advantage..."** She said returning to the first position of battle.  
 **"Firm stance... Straight shoulders... One foot in front of the other... Look on the target..."** She aimed her sword, making the drum move with her wrist, leaving the chamber that had the bullets of igneous dust in the barrel ... She pointed, and using her semblance she made a circle which contained a symbol resembling a snowflake, and she jumped on the attack... The only things he did not expected was for a red figure with a scythe to smash his target, forcing her to deflect the shot into a tree next to her. She fell to the ground trying to maintain her posture, and when she saw ahead, she could see the girl in the red cape, who was as confused as her companion, **"What the hell are you doing?! Do you want me to kill you?!"**

 **"What the hell are you talking about?!"** Asked the girl with the scythe, who again got in her way. **"I'm helping you beat these Grimm!"**

 **"I was doing fine without your help, thank you very much."** Weiss answered by moving her rapier in a circular way to stop a claw that went straight to her and deflect it. **"Look what you did!"**

 **"Me?! But if you were the one who shot!"** Ruby replied by tearing one's head off with her scythe and impaling another with it. While the Beowolf's continued to arrive, the flames continued to expand all around them until the environment returned steps by step into a forest fire. Weiss continued to fight against those beasts with great agility, however Ruby noticed the danger in which they were both  
 **"We need to go"** At that moment Ruby took the hand of her companion who only answered confused at her gesture. Without caring about her apparent complaints, the squint reactivated her semblance, embracing both of them in a reddish white spiral that left the battlefield as quickly as possible, leaving the Beowulf's behind to burn alive.

After several seconds in the air the duo landed in an area far from the dangerous fire and the beowolf's near a clearing. Once on the floor both girls took a moment to rest and take a breath. Fatigued they looked at the sky watching a column of black smoke coming from where they had fled. No doubt they had ruined it. Burning the forest was the last thing you thought to do in this test  
 **"If only..."** Thought Weiss visibly agitated looking at the sky and then turn her gaze to Ruby questioningly **"But what are you doing? We had it under control ..."** She began to scold once again Ruby who was still recovering the oxygen. In response, she step up, resting her arm on a trunk and then looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

 **"No, that's not true."** She answered between gasps. **"Is that you didn't see the fire you caused?"** Then she toyed a little and then regained her composure. The fire had really affected them, if Ruby had not taken them out of there maybe something horrible could have happened.

 **"The fire that I caused? You were the one who got in my way... "** Asked Weiss approaching her, fixing her gaze without being able to avoid feeling offended at the ridiculous accusation of her partner. **"It's not my fault that you don't have the minimum knowledge of combat in groups."** She answered once again crossing her arms with her giving her back. No doubt she was angry, Ruby knew it very well. She was using the same tone of voice as when they first met. An arrogant and authoritarian tone, as if she were waiting for everything to always be perfect or minimum to be served on a silver platter, it was undoubtedly a damn nuisance to hear her voice. Ruby at those words made a grimace visibly showing her discomfort looking at the ground. Weiss was still turning her back on her, making her the law of ice while they listened to the vague howling of the wolves burning in the distance. Taking a strong sigh Weiss turned to Ruby who was still looking at the grass without saying anything angrily. **"Look ... it's not that I care or anything, but why did a girl like you came to the academy?"** She asked looking towards the depth of the forest.

Ruby for her part didn't expected for that question from Weiss, so raising a small smile answered **"To be a huntress of course... As in fairy tales and stories..."** As soon as he heard those words, Weiss made an annoyed face for that answer.

 _ **'This girl has to be joking...'**_ She thought to herself Weiss feeling how she slowly lost her composure before her **-Tch ... Fairy tales? Stories...? You're just unbelievable..."** Answered annoyed walking in the clearing away from Ruby who when seeing her leave began to follow her a little confused by her attitude **"I came here to learn..."** She continued talking raising her voice even more **"To grow strong and self-improve! I point to perfection! "** Then she turned around and looked at Ruby who was now standing looking at her with anguish at her words. **"Unlike you, I did not come to play and lose my time. "** Weiss approached to Ruby with a firm step and put in front of her looking at her face to face **"If all you want is to _'be like your fantasy characters'_ then surrender and go home."** She finished making an gesture with her hands indicating of needed to leave. Weiss this time was being too direct with her thoughts about Ruby who was now just listening to the sermon of that stupid, arrogant girl **"Surely your mom must be waiting for you to tell you another one of those stupid stories..."** Then as a cherry on the cake Weiss sentenced his speech with that comment so hurtful.

The silver-eyed slowly lowered her head tightly clenching her fists and teeth, what she said if it affected him more than anything and his discomfort became more and more visible as his face became more and more afflicted. Weiss noticed Ruby's attitude, but she just crossed her arms and ignored her actively, keeping her argument firmly. **"You... What would you know about me...?"** Ruby whispered lowering her head hiding her eyes while her fists took more strength.

Weiss turned around and looked at her out of the corner of her eye, taking a few moments to think about what going to say. **"You're a girl who loves fairy tales and stories. Am I wrong?"** Then she turned once again turning her back looking at the sky the column of smoke dissipated by a little.

 **"You really think that you know everything about me?"** Asked Ruby once more steping forward suprising her partner. The difference in her voice tone was abysmal. From a happy to an afflicted, as if it could break at any time. **"I ... I lost someone important to me a long time ago..."** Ruby's eyes slowly began to get wet, forcing her to wring the tears that overflowed from her cheeks with the fists of her clothes. Then an old thought crossed her mind. _**'Instead of being sad waiting for a hero to come rescue me. Why not become the heroine of this story?'**_ Ruby no doubt knew that these ideas could easily be called immature or childish. But nothing prevented her from doing what her heart wanted. **"I want an ending in which one, we all can have a happy ever after..."** She mentioned slowly recovering her composure of her voice arching a small smile on her face.

 **"What are you talking...?"** Weiss turns to look at Ruby who still continued with her head down looking at the grass. Ignoring the fact that some black feathers were falling from the sky while a large shadow passed over them.

 **"I don't care what you say..."** She answered quickly interrupting her, causing Weiss to fix her gaze on her hoping she would continue **"Because I swear, to make all tragedies in happy endings..."** Then raising her head se looked straight Weiss who was slightly exalted to hear her words while strange blackened wings spread to the sides of the young woman in front of her along with a great and huge roar that shook the forest in which they were.

 **"What the...?"** It was all that Ruby could say when she heard the rumble behind her. She turned her gaze over her shoulder and observed a huge black crow with immense wings that could easily surround a tree. In his head he had a kind of mask that covered most of his skull along with deep crimson red eyes.

 **"A nevermore?"** Weiss was staring at the beast that roared loudly shaking the forest. She had never seen one in person, but she knew very well what they were capable of. _**'It's too dangerous for us to face that thing ... we should flee...'**_ She thought analyzing the situation with as much calm as possible. The roar of the beast was so loud that it could barely stay calm. However, when she was going to give the order to her companion, she rushed towards the Nevermore ready for the fight _**"Idiot!"**_ Was she really willing to face that beast? Things could not go worse. She was the companion of a possible suicide who was a fan of stories that caused her to start a fire by accident and was now she gonna be food for giant birds.

Seeing that the beast was preparing to ram its beak against the huntress, Weiss prepares her weapon again, ready to save that brat on the battlefield. But for her surprise Ruby managed to dodge the attack very close using her semblance sliding towards the legs of the Nevermore. Once there she deployed the Crecent Rose's rifle mode and fire the lower area of his body causing the beast to scream in pain at her attacks. In an instant Ruby came out from underneath and placed herself quickly next to Weiss who was still stunned by how temperamental her companion was. **"In the name of all that is good, what the hay are you supposed to be doing?!"** She asked looking at the beast that was still writhing in pain preparing to flap its great wings.

 **"I have an idea Weiss, just take my hand!"** She answered quickly holding the hand of Weiss firmly who only limited to respond confused to the strange enthusiasm of her crazy companion. Then in an instant Weiss and Ruby turned into a whirlwind of red and white that was raising between the trees gaining height and positioning perfectly above the Nevermore that began to fly from the ground. The whirlwind broke apart, causing both to fall toward the beast. Ruby unrolled her Crecent Rose holding the Nevermore's back with firmness as Weiss awkwardly held on to the big feathers as she was tossed from side to side as they gained height.

 **"Huh ...?! Is that that you've gone... crazy?"** Weiss felt like the gusts of wind hit her face with intensity preventing her from breathing normally **"Are you... trying to kill us?!"** Asked hiding her face between the feathers of the beast looking for shelter for her face.

 **"This is going to be much faster if we flew in this thing"** Replied funny enjoying the air in her face. Weiss turned her gaze to Ruby who, to be in such a peculiar situation, was taking it quite well. You could even say that she was really enjoying the moment.

 **"Once I come down from here, I swear that..."** Another gust of wind whipped her face with force momentarily stunned. **"Agh! I was a fool for follow you...!"** She finally shouted as the Nevermore was swiftly furrowing the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile in a remote area of the forest, a group of two people were taking a break. Jasper and Ritta had been guarding the forest for a couple of hours now. The other group should already be on the other side of the Emerald Forest to cover those areas while they were here monitoring everything while Curse was still watching the area verifying that there was no problem.

Jasper pulled out his scroll verifying that everything was in order until an alarm started flashing on the screen. **"What tha...?"** It was all he could said when watching how the screen turned red with an exclamation mark.

From his left a girl with brown hair and eyes of the same color approached Jasper curious by the small alarm in his Scroll **"What's wrong?"** Watching the screen Jasper selected the notification and a pop-up message appeared indicating the current problem.

 **"In tha west ... There's a section of the forest, is on fire ..."** Jasper explained, reading the report carefully.

 **"What?!"** Exalted Ritta couldn't believe that the forest was actually on fire. Who could be the that mad man to could set fire a part of the forest in the middle of a test? **"There is someone in that place?"**

 **"I don't know... But if we don't do somethin' it will spread even moar and It could endanger tha health of tha student's..."** Then Jasper removed the emergent message and began to call his mate Curse that should not be far from where they were **"Curse tell me yah already know."** He mentioned funny knowing beforehand that his partner should already know what the problem was

 **"Do you mean the smell of burned wood?"** He asked, drawing a smile in Jasper. **"It's been a minute since I began to feel it. Do you know where exactly it is?"**

 **"It's on tha west. It's not that far."** He answered verifying that everything was in order and ready to go there. **"We'll be there in a few moments."**

 **"Okay, I'll be going ahead and taking the first steps to counteract the fire"** He explained as he felt the noise of leaves were heard from the speaker " **Make sure you have enough ice dust to moisten the earth."**

 **"Very well mate, we'll see you there."** Jasper finished saving his scroll and going back to Ritta who was already ready to leave for the place.

" **Don't lose more time..."** She mentioned taking the lead to the dark forest while Jasper followed his footsteps at great speed.


	8. The Temple

**"Are you sure it is here Jaune?"** A group of two people were walking in a dark and gloomy place. The place was somewhat narrow, but not enough for one to feel suffocated. However, just hearing their footsteps resound throughout the cave combined with zero visibility would be enough to intimidate any adventurer.

Leading the front a blond boy with blue eyes held a torch that could barely illuminate the dark cave. Behind him a red-haired girl with a ponytail and green eyes followed his steps, doubting if this was a good idea.  
 **"Well ... I'm not really sure."** Jaune answered trying to see the back of the cavern without success. As if the light of the torch was being swallowed by the darkness of the same cavern.

 **"I think I've heard something about a temple ..."** Mentioned Pyrrah thinking about Ozpin's words on the airship a few hours ago **"Isn't that what we're looking for?"**

 **"Maybe the temple is inside this cave... "** Jaune for some reason was convinced that they were on the right way under no real foundation. But still, they didn't lose anything with trying, right?

As they continued further into the gloom Pyrrah felt a strange breeze pass close to her that shacked the flame that Jaune held, along with a strange sound that ran through the cave from end to end. The hunter stopped to try to understand what that could be, but his partner incredibly ignored all that and kept walking as if nothing happened. **"Jaune ... I think we should go back."** Warned Pyrrah making his partner turn to her with the torch in his hand.

 **"Pyrrah, I already lit the torch ..."** Answered a little annoyed by the paranoia of her. **"At least let me walk with this a little more, all right?"** He ended up starting up once again in that dark place. But then he collides with something that caused him to awkwardly let go of the torch that rolled under something immense that blocked the road. **"Uh?"** Noticing that something was in front of him, he began to inspect it trying to find out what it could be. Then in a moment a small but brilliant red gem appeared in front of his eyes surprising him momentarily. Jaune touched the little gem with his fingers but then this hid a growl along with a tremor that echoed throughout the cave. At that time several gems of the same size began to emerge in front of Jaune who at that moment had discovered that these things were not gems at all. **"Pyrrah, do you think the relics we are looking for ... have eyes?"** Asked slowly backing up while his legs trembled.

 **"Ahm ... no..."** Pyrrah answered in a trembling voice realizing the danger they now faced. The intensity of the crimson color of the four eyes of the beast increase in the dark cave while the torch that was still on the ground illuminated the silhouette of the Grimm that was in front of them. It looked like an ordinary scorpion, but it was dark, big and much more ferocious than any other of its kind. The upper part of his body was covered by some kind of white shell with red touches giving a darker touch to the subject.

 **"Oh ho ..."** It was all that the boy could say to see completely the form of the Deathstalker that was in front of them. Faster Pyrrah took the hand of her partner and ran in the opposite direction looking in his mind map the exit of that site as fast as her legs allowed. "Why?! Why this always happen to me?!" He shouted comically while behind him the beast's progress echoed throughout the cave. They turned in a corner and saw a source of light indicating the exit of the cave.

When both arrived at the exit the Deathstalker rammed an attack with its sting towards them but Pyrrah agilely managed to divert the attack to the side using her shield in a fast movement. The sting was stuck in one of the walls of the cave giving the two time to prepare for combat. Jaune fatigued threw himself to the ground taking air erratically trying to recover. Pyrrah from her part had already released her spear ready to fight watching at the Deathstalker intensely.

 **"Let's go Jaune."** Requested Pyrrah watching out of the corner of her eye Jaune who was still in the grass struggling to breathe.

 **"Ow, just give me ... a minute ... Pyrrah, "** he answered brokenly, trying to get up. He had never run like this in his life, maybe it was time to do some exercise.

While the blond boy recovered the air, The Deathstalker had finally managed to free his sting from the wall, ready to lash out once more at the duo who had dared to invade his home.

* * *

 **"... And that must be the last** " A group of four people were in the forest where smoke and carbon were dangerously abundant. On their faces they wore some masks to prevent the smoke from suffocating them. One of them was extinguishing what little remained of the mysterious fire in the Emerald Forest. There were no major damages, only some security cameras were victims of the fire. It did not matter much now but they were going to investigate this matter later.

A half-wolf Faunus raised seemingly fatigued contemplating around him once again verifying the area. The big part of the trees lost their original form, becoming charred and dark due to the fire. The grass under his feet was nothing but ashes now. A few meters away, the ash floor turned green again. They had managed to prevent the fire from spreading longer than necessary.

 **"Good job guys."** He mentioned joining the others who were still in there. **"I'm glad you came Scarlett."** In front of him there was a girl with dark red hair that was pulled in two pigtails falling on her shoulders. In her hands she brought a bluish metal bow. At the tips of the weapon had some sharp additions, possibly for close combat.

 **"I was in the area guys, it's nothing..."** Answered transforming her bow into something like a double-edged dagger compacting its shape considerably.

One of the boys had in his hands a scroll that apparently had some technical problems. **"Agh! This darn crap."** Mutter trying to make it work without success.

 **"What is it Jasper?"** Approaching behind a girl with short brown hair asked curious about the behavior of his partner.

 **"Da scroll is nat workin' very well. I'm tryin' to downloade more information froma' these two students', but I just can't dew it."** Explain showing the device to his partner who could not really understand what was happening

 **"These two students ..."** She mutters, noticing the two points on the map moving. **"They're going incredibly fast"** Then Ritta took out of her pocket her own Scroll to verify if what her friend had was nothing more than a technical fault. **"This cannot be ..."** her surprise was more than evident discovering that also on her map the two students were moving at great speed.

Noticing the behavior of his partners, Curse approached to them while removing his mask  
 **"What's the matter?"** Ritta slowly handed her scroll to her partner showing him the interesting anomaly they were witnessing. Quickly understanding what was wrong, he tried to access the security cameras that were on that area but as incredible as it seemed the scroll was unable to do such a thing for some reason. **"This is weird… We can't access the security cameras?"** Asked giving back the Scroll to his partner.

 **"Perhaps it's the smoke and the damage caused by the fire."** Scarlett explained looking at the sky that was mostly covered by a huge black mantle that covered the entire forest.

 **"It seems that we cannot see images or anything like that either. I could barely get information about one Ruby Rose."** Ritta mentioned reading the information given by the scroll to his companions. **"Her semblance is one of displacement ..."**

 **"Displacement? Do yah mean she'd can move easily, That's what yah mean'?"** Jasper confused by the concept could not believe that there was a semblance like that. Surely it would be interesting to observe how this skill works.

 **"Ruby Rose?"** Curse asked thinking about the curious name of the student they were talking about. For some reason that name was familiar enough, but where he had heard it before?

 **"It seems that they're going towards the temple"** Holding her scroll Ritta saw how the two points on the map were heading quickly north to the first designated target.

While watching the absurd movement of the students, a short but very loud alarm began to be heard in one of those present. Curse putting his hand in his pocket, pulled out his scroll seeing that the incoming call was nothing more or anything less than his partner Nyte. Now what could be happening? Answering the call, the screen began to show a very choppy image of Nyte that was accompanied by a lot of static that did not allow to hear very well the audio of the call.

 **"Nyte? What is it?"** Curse trying to stablish some type of communication raised the scroll trying to improve the quality of the call, but it was useless... He kept listening to pure static coming along by some words that he was hardly able to understand. 'Curse there's... more is in... stop it...' Curse and the others were not able to understand in the least the message that Nyte was trying to say. No doubt it seemed that something bad was happening. The leader luckily could understand the word 'stop' without many problems, but the rest of the message was still a total mystery. Trying to decipher the mystery the call is cut off suddenly replacing the bad quality of the image of Nyte by a message that indicated that the scroll was out of range.

At the same time, Jasper's scroll stopped indicating the location of nearby students along with their corresponding health and auras.  
 **"Shiet…"** Whispered Jasper trying to recover the connection uselessly.

 **"It seems that the smoke is making things worse..."** Meditating Curse thought for a moment about the situation that was what they could do next. Uncommunicated and without way of knowing what happened in the initiation, Curse had no other choice but to give the next order. **"From now on, you will have to go together through the forest."** Checking once again the status of their scroll. He noticed that the more time passed, the device was losing more functions. No doubt the smoke from the fire was being a big nuisance. **"Ritta, you will be his eyes more than ever."** Edded looking at his partner who had no choice but to agree to his orders. **"You will continue to patrol the surroundings helping the students."** He explained, being sure to look each of his companions in the eye while pulling a compass out of his pocket. Good thing that he always brought one of these if for some reason something happened to his scroll. **"If I remember quite well, the second objective is in the west of our position, I will join with Nyte to see what is going on."** It did not matter if it was stupid to part, whatever Nyte was trying to say sounded truly important

 **"I see, but how exactly would you find us?"** Scarlett knew that it would not take him too long to get to Nyte's position, but that did not guarantee that he would be able to find them later.

 **"I guess that by the time I get with Nyte the smoke would dissipate enough to use my nose in you."** Then I quickly take your things getting ready to march towards the West

 **"Anyway, we smell like burning coal. We'll see you guys later."** And in an instant, Curse ran into the forest losing himself quickly among the foliage.

* * *

Yang and Blake had continued moving north for a long time. On their way they had found several grimms but none was a problem for them. Blake cleared the wildlife on the front while Yang stayed behind guarding the rear. They had not established it specifically since both had not exchanged many words between them. Both girls had reached a cliff where they had got a panoramic view of the forest, kilometers and kilometers of dense forest that was barely mixed together with some mountains on the horizon, Yang carefully observing the landscape noticed something that could be of great importance to both.

 **"Hey look at that!"** She pointed to a strange structure that was not far away from there. A group of pillars placed on the edges of a circular concrete platform stood out visibly in the forest.

Blake looked at the structure, arching a small smile.  
 **"I think it's the place."** She mentioned jumping off the ridge and sliding down the hill. Yang followed her footsteps by reaching that strange place relatively quickly. From distance, it's seemed much bigger and more imposing, but once close to it the presence of time became increasingly evident to both huntresses. Mold and creeps wrapped a large part of the columns and the platform under his feet indicating that this site could have a long time of antiquity. They continued advancing with a slow step until they discovered that right there were small and bright pieces placed on stone pillars that were also visibly affected by the passage of time.

Curious Yang approaches one of the pillars carefully watching the shapes of each of them. There were twelve pieces in total, two of each had the same shape but a different color. The one of a horse, a tower, a bishop, a peon, queen and a king. Basically, they were chess pieces but ... Was this what they were looking for? Yang expected something much more extravagant and greater but possibly this is even better than her initial expectations.  
 **"Well, no doubt these are the relics we were looking for."** Mentioned Yang turned around looking at his companion who was also looking at the relics on the other side of the platform.

 **"Ozpin said that a duo should take a single relic..."** She answered looking at the black tower that consisted of the beige game on the other side.

Yang walked to the side of each relic thinking carefully what she should take, but then she observed one and an idea came to her mind **"How about a cute little pony?"** Funny she took the horse from the pillar shaking him animatedly towards his companion.

Blake watched Yang with relic in her hand for a moment thinking about what to say next.  
 **"Sure, why not ..."** Smiling walking towards her. **"This could work ..."** Both had completed the first part of the mission with relative ease. This maybe was not so difficult, but they shouldn't lower their guards.

Once taking the relic, Yang kept it in a safe place while approaching Blake **"So we're leaving?"** They had nothing to do there, it was time to start south. But then they heard a powerful roar coming from the forest. Both turned their eyes towards the origin of what could be a new enemy on the way. At every moment they could hear the thunderous footsteps of a monster that shook the leaves of the trees with ease. The bush in front of them shook violently causing both to prepare for whatever comes out of there. A large and fierce Urza was fired from the dense forest at high speed quickly passing between the hunters who were waiting for his attack. Yang and Blake were perplexed, unable to believe what their eyes had seen. It was like a strange joke, and one of bad taste.

While the dejected Urza behind them turn to ashes in the same direction from where that monster had come two young guys, appeared watching the duo in front of them. A girl with short orange hair with turquoise eyes held a silver hammer and carried it over her shoulder. On her face is can be seem a satisfaction for her recent act. The other was a boy who came with her, who looked a little more exhausted in comparison.

 **"Nora ... don't you dare... to do that again ..."** A had dark hair with magenta tips and purple eyes. Apparently, he had followed his partner through the woods in a race, along the way they inevitably faced some grimm's and the rest was history.

 **"It seems we are not the first to arrive Ren."** The orange haired girl in an agile movement transformed the hammer she held in a sort of grenade launcher. The drum of the gun had been acting like the head of the hammer itself. Her eyes met the one of the huntress who were still perplexed before the girl in front of them. **"Oh ~"** Then Nora noticed the strange structure that was behind them and ran in an instant to inspect the area in an exhaustiveness energy. **"Ren look! They are like pieces of chess!"** She mentioned moving agilely between the pillars. Yang and Blake looked confused at the attitude of the girl Was it the same that had defeated that urza? Then Nora suddenly stopped in front of a concrete pillar where a shiny golden tower rested. The eyes of the hunter opened suddenly contemplating that piece and holding it with both hands while humming a strange song. **"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle.~"**

 **"Nora ... wait ..."** Mention the boy approaching as he could to the orange-haired girl who danced happily with the tower on his head. But before taking another step but the cry of a girl crossing at high speed throughout the forest alerting everyone presents. **"What the..."** It was all Ren said turning in the direction of those screams.

Yang on the other hand was thrilled to just listen to her. **"A girl is in trouble... "** Then she prepared once more his gloves ready to leave for the forest but her partner Blake stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

 **"Look at that."** From the forest two silhouettes came out of the undergrowth running while they were being chased by a DeathStalker who was advancing, knocking down the foliage of the forest on his way. Being close enough to them he stretch one of their claws trying to take one of the two.

The boy with the blond hair, looked over his shoulder watching the huge creature approaching at great speed extending its claw towards him. Jaune threw himself to the ground dodging by millimeters that attack letting the Deathstalker pass over ignoring him completely. With satisfaction he looked forward thinking that In his achievement, but soon realized that his partner was still in danger **"Pyrrah..."** whispered rising quickly to follow the Deathstalker.

Nora was still playing with that tower in her head until she saw Pyrrah being chased by Deathstalker. **"Oh ... Problems in sight."** She said, keeping the statue of the tower.

 **"I suppose you will be our partners."** Standing next to Ren, Yang once again prepared her gloves ready for battle.

 **"Be careful, those things are tough."** Ren mentioned, pulling out his dual pistols.

 **"And aggressive."** Blake added preparing for the fight.

The red-haired girl ran as fast as she could, her two legs, although agile and molded to those of an athlete, did not compare to the six pairs of Paws of the Deathstalker, who pursued her like a soul that the devil carried, Pyrrha felt that her limbs began to ache, had been escaping from that creature of the devil for some time. She looked at her side and realized that Jaune was no longer with her, worried looking behind her back to see if that damn creature had not caught him. She cannot see it with the Deathstalker making her sigh in relief.

As she looked ahead she saw that it was a few meters away from the sanctuary drawing a smile on her face, but then as she turned her gaze over her shoulder, she had to think like a bolt of light as the grimm's pincer closed she. Taking a backward jump, not only avoid the huge pincer but also the tail that had moved erratically to hit her. In the air she made a turn with her body a few centimeters from that attack, passing over the creature and landing right behind him. She took her shield and her sword, making the latter extend from the hilt, turning it into a powerful combat spear.

 **"Pyrrha, are you okay?"** Asked a blond boy running from behind her worried.

 **"Yeah..."** Answered agitated after making that jump. **"But do not worry about me, keep your eyes on the battle Jaune."** She said looking at the creature turning to see them once again. But as soon she saw them he looked at the direction where the team of four had already integrated.

 **"We must plan a strategy to knock him down and..."** Said the dark-haired boy watching the Deathstalker in front of the duo

 **"Forget about that."** The orange-haired girl exclaimed, running towards the Deathstraker **"Let's crush that bug!"** Then she turned her grenade launcher into a war hammer in an instant to give it an accurate blow on the head.

 **"Nora wait!"** Ren exclaimed running to her friend, who tried to hit the head of the beast, but one of the pincers got in time with force holding the head of the hammer, Nora felt the aggressive vibration of her weapon along with a strange rebound that kept her thoughtful for a moment. Until she felt the whiplash of the tail pushing her violently, Ren could not foresee that he would be hit with his partner's body, causing both to fall to the ground because of the impact.

 **"You Bastard! Come on, Blake."** Yang yelled, firing the cannons of her gauntlets to bolt forward. She was determined to break the grimm's hard exoskeleton. While Blake was left behind, foreseeing that tactic will not work. Yang hit the creature's face so hard, who recoiled a few moments dizzy from that blow, but yang let out a slight cry of pain, and looking at her hand felt as if that blow had hit it against a solid diamond wall, or something much stronger than her knuckles, it was lucky that she hadn't broken her hand. **"Agh! Damn it!"** She whispered holding his arm tightly.

 **"Yang watch out!"** Blake shouted, drawing the attention of her companion who saw how the Deathstalker was ready to counterattack by ramming it with one of his pincers. Forcing the huntress to dodge by rolling the blow a few inches from touching it on one side. Recovering in an instant Yang unfurled her glove shooting the DeathStalker repeatedly on the sides raising a large curtain of smoke that hid the beast from the sight of Yang. Several moments of silence passed until the huntress heard a small but clear crunch followed by a pincer that shot towards her. Thinking quickly stopped the attack with both hands feeling like an immense amount of force crossed her body completely breaking the ground behind her. Yang struggled with that pincer that struggled with her with great ease.

Pyrrha then threw her spear towards the Deathstalker, causing the spear's barrel to fire and with it, the spear was at full speed against the creature. The powerful weapon bounced with force against the exoskeleton, causing it to return to the hands of Pyrrha who caught her in the air. Next, she slid under the legs of the grimm, then jumped up, threw her shield and hit the head hardly once again stunning the creature. Then Pyrrha took her shield amidst the air, taking that advantage of DeathStalker's confusion, Yang pushes aside his enemy's pincer and lashes out at him again, connecting numerous but powerful punches to the exoskeleton that was bombarded intensely by the power of her gauntlets. With each stroke Pyrrah felt the earth shake under her feet as a new curtain of smoke and red dust invaded the field of battalion. The huntress, spending all her arsenal on him, jumps aside and stands next to Pyrrah, who, bewildered, sees her friend's attack **"I'm sorry… But It seems that my spear was not able to pierce his armor."**

 **"Of course not..."** Answered the blonde girl holding her sore hand that has still hurt since she connected that punch to the Death Stalker **"I almost broke my hand trying to hurting"**

 **"He bounced my hammer."** Behind her Nora and Ren were getting up off the ground, still noticeably downcast.

 **"We must think about how to break that armor."** Blake added finally while everyone else looked seriously at the Deathstalker in front of them appearing from the smoke curtain visibly unharmed.

Jaune looked into the distance while trying to reach his partner, they could not penetrate that skin with the strongest attacks. Maybe something as strong as that rocky skin could go through Deathstalker's armor. While he was thinking of a way to face it, he heard a flutter in the approaching distance. Turning, he saw a giant crow approaching him at great speed. Jaune threw himself on the ground covering his head to try to dodge it even though the beast was much further away than he expected. He looked up again and saw two girls ... Two girls that he recognized very well, the charismatic and friendly girl from yesterday... And the not so charismatic and friendly girl that he found on the airstrip.

* * *

Moments before, two girls were on the back of a huge crow with dark plumage that was flying through the forest skies at great speed. Ruby and Weiss were holding onto their feathers while the wind lashed their faces hard. Weiss was very annoyed by all this, she still could not believe that she was on the back of this huge bird. And to top it off with the craziest girl of all Remmant. She turned her gaze to her and noticed in his face was a big smile enjoying the wind.  
 **"Unbelievable..."** Thought to herself as she looked at her in that way while furiously grimaced. In the force of the wind he rose as he could while a circle was drawn under her feet in the shape of a snowflake allowing her to stand on the back of the Nevermore without any apparent problem. Ruby couldn't ignore that her partner was standing facing forward while taking a few slow steps forward.  
 **"Weiss what are you doing?"** Ruby was unable to get up as her partner did. Whatever she was doing did not seem like a good idea.

 **"Get down from this thing and approve the initiation."** She answered turning towards Ruby while her hair was violently stirred by the wind. " **Meanwhile you, you can keep playing on the back of this nasty bird..."** Looking forward once again she took her Myrtenaster out of its sheath ready to stick it on the back of the beast.

" **Wait, I don't think that is ..."** But it was too late. Weiss pierced deeply the tip of the Myrtenaster in the flesh of the Nevermore, producing an intense squawk along with intense shaking that almost made Ruby lose grip. **"And you tell me I'm crazy?** " She asked in amazement, seeing what Weiss was doing. **"Definitely you will kill us!"**

She disbelieved when she heard her own words against her. Weiss turned around facing her partner. Ignoring the fact that the Nevermore was beginning to rush more and more toward the ground as they argued.  
 **"That's my line fool, do you have a better idea?"** She questioned looking way over Ruby trying to find something to lean on. Definitely she was going to win this discussion at any cost.

 **"Oh, I don't know. How about jumping out of here?"** Ruby answered aiming at the sides of the Nevermore as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. For her part Weiss was surprised by the response of her partner who partly has some reason in what she was saying. As she pondered for a moment about this, Ruby noticed the Nevermore was approaching the height of the trees. As she could, she tried to see in front of the creature who was heading quickly to a strange structure located in the forest.

 **"Oh damn! Weiss hold on to me! "** Ruby asked, stopping and moving forward to suddenly embrace an unsuspecting Weiss. Once Ruby's arms grabbed her partner's back, they both became a whirlwind of petals of red and white roses that shot out of the back of the Nevermore as it headed to the temple at great speed.

The hunters on land watched as that gigantic creature descended rapidly towards them, instinctively they threw themselves to the ground while the bird followed by a strong blizzard passed over them. The Nevermore in a desperate attempt to take altitude crashed heavily against the temple. A great tremor that shook the earth, followed by more breaking noises and rocks falling heavily on the ground. Yang turned her eyes watching how the winged creature was now buried under the ruins of that small temple, seeing how the remaining statuettes of earth had been destroyed, along with everything that lived there.  
" **Wow, that's what I call a crowsh. Heh heh... Do you get it, Blake, get it? Crow-sh."** She mentioned looking at Blake, who rolled her eyes in annoyance at that bad joke she had just made.

The other hunters now to the Deathstalker that was in front of them if not now also had to face a Nevermore that was rising little by little from the rubble.  
 **"Tch, now we have two problems..."** Ren mentioned observing the huge bird that was recovering quickly. Listening to the Deathstalker's footsteps, he turns around ready to fight but realizes that the creature, instead of attacking them directly, was moving away towards the forest. **"Or maybe not ..."** Added confuse to the behavior of the Deathstalker

 **"Don't let your guard down."** Pyrrha mentioned approaching the group **"We are still in danger"** As the Nevermore got up Pyrrah prepared her spear ready to make an Olympic launch towards the creature, but then the Nevermore made a squawk so loud that it forced all present to cover their ears. The force of that shout was such that the hunters could almost feel that their eardrums were going to break at any moment. Distracted by the pain, the Nevermore unfolded its enormous wings, beating them with force towards them, making them all fall back by the force of the wind. While the hunters were stunned by the spectacle of noises and vibrations never felt before, the Nevermore was thrown off the ground preparing to attack the group.

 **"Ah... Ah... Ooof... "** Ruby had landed in a hard and relatively dry place where she could feel the breeze of the wind rub against her skin. She felt how her body was burning demanding a serious rest after all that had happened. Using her semblance in that way seriously was exhausting her a lot. With fatigue when orienting herself, she realized that she was on top of a large tree that allowed her to see a meadow where a giant bird had crashed into a structure located in the forest. In her hand she noticed that he held nothing more than the coat that her companion that until a while ago had worn. **"Oh my god, where are she?!"** Alarmed turned her eyes to all sides without being able to get eye contact with her **"Weiss?"** Asked once more nervous and worried, is it possible that she ...?

 **"Up here you fool!"** The voice of her partner was heard from above her position. Looking up, she looked at her visibly uncomfortable on top of a branch. " **Jezz, this place is definitely not for people of my class."** She mentioned shaking off her clothes and taking out some leaves trapped in her hair.

 **"Weiss! I'm so glad to see you're fine! For a moment I thought you had fallen with the Nevermore."** Answered her partner relieved watching as Weiss tried to put herself in a better position without success.

 **"Shut up and give me my jacket."** Weiss demanded reaching out to her. Ruby spread the garment with a smile on her face, but Weiss still snatched it from her hands in one movement. **"Now help me get out of here and look for that relic."** She recriminates once again reluctantly, putting on her silver jacket as she could. **"And thank you for ... saving me back there."** She whispered to herself while Ruby offered her hand to help her, but the sound of footsteps passing by them alerted her momentarily.

Looking down, she saw a blond boy with blue eyes that she recognized instantly  
 **"Jaune? What are you doing here?"** Asked looking at him incredulous that if she was having some kind of allusion

 **"What Am 'I doing here? What were you doing on that Nevermore's back?"** Placing his arms, Jaune hinted that he would catch her, then Ruby pulled herself from the tree into his arms being successfully caught in the process.

 **"That's… A long story"** She answered descending from the arms of his friend **"I didn't think I would find you here."**

 **"Me neither Ruby"** Jaune said watching the other girl in the tree even among the branches. Knowing beforehand the bad temper she had, he put his arms in position to help Weiss get down from that tree.

" **Ugh ... If you think I'm going to allow a fool like you to carry me…** " But then the Nevermore pass flying over the trees quickly followed by a big gust of wind that made the white-haired girl fall from the branches. Then Jaune in a quick reflex miraculously caught the girl in the air before she touched the ground. It was so sudden that Jaune was unable to properly balance Weiss' weight causing both of them to fall to the grass. Weiss did not feel that it had been such a hard fall, however for Jaune now the forearms that were crushed by the thighs and back of the girl.

 **"Uh... What are you saying Princess...?"** Mention moaning slightly from the pain due to the weight of the girl.

Weiss, noticing the situation in which she was standing, raised with an exalted leap while her face turns red as a tomato of shame. Euphoric turn her eyes on the boy lying on the ground at the same time he shook the earth accumulated in his legs

 **"Ho... how dare you? I told you I was not going to allow a fool like you to carry me."** Angry started to scold the boy who was trying to stand on the ground. The fall he had at the beginning of the initiation was still one of the worst he had, but this was undoubtedly in second place.

 **"With a thank you it was enough..."** He mentioned getting up heavily while holding his arms in pain. Weiss still hadn't finished with him and kept scolding him for a thousand and one reasons. While the two of them were on their own, Ruby walked a little way there and observed in the distance the silhouette of a person who looked like her sister who was giving her back to her.

 **"Yang ?!"** Ruby shouted as she recognized her. No one else in her life had hair like her older sister's. Then Yang turns around and watches her incredulous of what she was seeing.

 **"Ruby?! Ruby Is that you lil sis?!"** Ruby was going to be on her way to where her sister was when she felt a strange tremor under her feet. She turned her gaze over her shoulder to see a large trunk heading towards it at great speed. Miraculously the object passed over the windbreaker going directly to the sanctuary. Ruby turn her eyes looking for the source of these attacks until she saw a Deathstalker who was cutting the trunks of the trees and then throw them with force using his tail with a precision of death. Yang dodged a trunk that was heading towards her stooping, the group that was with her only limited to disperse to avoid the rain of trees that was lashing the area **"God Dammit!"** Shouted Yang moving with agility to dodge another trunk that went directly to her.

 **"Yang!"** Ruby screamed running to help her sister, who was besieged by the DeathStalker's throws. While Ruby ran to her rescue, an immense shadow began to lean toward her slowly. Ruby immediately noticed that presence that stalked her from the heavens, a Nevermore with fury like no other went to meadow at great speed. Realizing that the situation was strangely dangerous, she tried to use her Semblance once more to become a whirlwind of roses to get out of there but felt a twinge in her chest that made her unable to use it at this time. She had used it many times before and even loading a person in the process, she was definitely exhausted. The Nevermore croaked loudly again and with a flutter launched thousands of feathers that began to follow the huntress across the meadow to the temple.

Getting quickly without options, she began to dodge like the rain of feathers that were buried very deep in the ground near it. Ruby could dodge each and every one of them, but to her misfortune one of the feathers connects with the cloth of her cloak, driving her hard into the ground, knocking her down and hanging her for a moment. Feeling the lack of air, she placed her hands on her neck trying to loosen the strength of her cloak while confused observed the sky watching as the winged creature withdrew from the battlefield. Trying to get up, she saw the cloak that her father had given her had been pierced and torn by that huge feather buried in the grass. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to untangle it, it might be best to cut it off with her Crecent Rose, but while searching for her mate she noticed that she was not with her at all.  
 **"You got to be..."** She cursed in a low voice seeing his weapon a few meters away from her.

 **"Ruby, Run!"** Ignorant of the approaching danger, her sister's voice echoed in the distance warning her of something. At one point she head the footsteps of a great creature approaching it along with some shrines under its feet. She turned her gaze watching a giant scorpion approaching her at full speed. Scared tried to pull her cloak with all her strenght, Yang having in her way the feathers Nevermore ran to where her sister was, trying to use their gauntlets to clear a large number of them but trying to hear the pathetic sound of the trigger of her gun indicating that It was empty. She had used a lot of her arsenal against the Deathstalker moments ago.

 **"I'm so stupid!"** Thinking realizing this, took a handful of cartridges to quickly reload their weapons but hearing a new cry from his sister was distracted and the cartridges fell to the ground awkwardly. With no other choice, she started to run towards her sister at full speed, but even if she did it as fast as her legs allowed it, there seemed to be no progress. In the distance he saw her younger sister trying to escape from there while that thing was getting closer and closer to her. Ruby uselessly tried to stop the Deathstalker with her hands as she watched as his pincers were about to close on her.

 **"You are so annoying..."** She heard a whisper go by her side followed by a metallic thump.

She felt an icy aura that grazed her skin, the Deathstalker was slowly caught in a large ice prison that caught his legs slowly ascending to his breastplate immobilizing him completely. Unable to believe it, she saw a silver-haired girl kneeling in front of her holding a pointed weapon buried in the ground before the ice-covered creature. A cold but pleasant blizzard surrounded the young woman lightly fluttering her hair. Ruby at that moment could see the symbol of a snowflake tattooed on the back of her jacket.

 **"Weiss… Is that you...?"** It was all Ruby could say watching her hypnotized after seeing such incredible ability. After a strange moment of peace, Weiss gets up even watching as the ice continued to consume the body of the Deathstalker little by little.

 **"Don't mix things up"** Said unearthing the Myrtenaster from the ground. **"I still see you as a silly and childish girl but..."** Before continuing Weiss took a small sigh by mentally choosing the following words that she was going to say next. She turns his gaze to the girl behind her while his eyes were shining so brightly that for a moment Ruby thought he was going to be frozen in the same way as that beast in front of the silver-haired girl. **"If you really are so sure of your own words... then you will not have problems in showing me your resolution, 'friend'."** She explained remarkably highlighting the last word. In a quick movement of the Mysternaster, she cut the pen that imprisoned her partner and then leaving the girl behind.

 **"Friend..."** Whispered the silver-eyed confused by her words following the footsteps of the girl with her eyes. Weiss had been a very cold and rude girl with her but now she may have accepted her in one way or another.

While she was still deep in thought a force of a human began to surround her arms and back crushing and expelling the last thing she had of air in her lungs. **"Ruby! Are you okay?!"** Yang hugged tightly her little sister visibly worried ignoring the fact that this was turning blue like a smurf. **"Oh, my baby sis, I was so worried for you."**

 **"Yang ... I love you too ... but please ... try not to kill me"** Begged trying to get away uselessly from her sister's grip, but to her bad luck she was not going to yield so easily to that request. As she thought about how much she loved her sister, she slowly opened his eyes watching as the amazing structure of ice that imprisoned the Deathstalker who was still able to move but at a ridiculously low level.

 **"What are you waiting for?"** Weiss shouted from a distance complaining about the duo. **"Come here now"**

 **"Let's go!"** Breaking finally the hug, both girls moved in the opposite direction to the Deathstalker meeting the group next to the temple.

* * *

In a remote area of the forest, a large number of people were gathering in what appeared to be some type of camp. Some aircrafts descended to bring on board the arriving students. Nearby a blonde woman watched a pair of students boarding a rescue aircraft. Some had approved and some others had not been so lucky. However, now there was a bigger problem that could compromise their safety.

While she was absorbed in her thoughts, the footsteps of a student approached her  
 **"Mrs. Goodwitch..."** Mentioned a boy with black hair and red eyes looking at her apparently exhausted. Goodwitch turned her eyes watching Curse leaving the secretary surprised by his appearance.

 **"'Miss Goodwit…' Curse? What are you doing here?"** Perplexed Goodwitch was not able to understand why he had returned to the camp. Could it be that ...?

 **"Nyte tried to call me but for a technical problem I couldn't receive the message very well."** He explained turning his gaze to the students who climbed the aircraft a few meters away from him. If Curse was here it meant that more students were in danger while they talked.

 **"I see"** Whispered a white-haired man with glasses approaching them. Curse turns his gaze to Ozpin, the director of the academy who was taking a sip of his coffee cup. **"Glynda, go get Nyte ... get ready to go out,"** He order quietly looking sideways at his assistant who made a gesture affirming his order to then leave there. **"I suppose that seeing all this you will know that the situation is relatively bad Curse..."** He mentioned beginning to walk through the camp. Curse without losing more time followed his pace while the director took another sip. "We've sighted two class A + Grimm's in the vicinity of the forest." He explained watching the student watching a couple of students near him.

 **"But Ozpin, is there anyone injured by these beasts?"** He asked trying to locate some injured student in their vicinity without any success.

 **"Fortunately for us, there are still no injuries related to this problem. That's why I need you to regroup as many students as you can and..."** But before ending Glynda approached him holding a scroll in his hands visibly alarmed along with Nyte following her from behind.

 **"Ozpin... we have a problem..."** She mentioned showing the scroll screen to the director. The image, though static and blurred, was clear enough to notice that the great structure of pillars was now nothing more than rubble along with the relics that it was sheltering inside.

Fearing the worst, Ozpin sighed when noticing that approximately eight students were near the vicinity looking to look for something in that place.  
 **"You can't make contact with them? "** He asked seeing the face of Glynda slowly grieve indicating that the video cameras were the only thing that They had at this time. Assimilating the new problem Ozpin turned his gaze towards the faun boy behind him **"Forget about what I told you a moment ago. I want you to go and look for that group right now, "** He ordered firmly watching the bright red eyes of Curse nodding listening to each word.

 **"Got it Ozpin."** Ducking his head, he prepared to go to his destination, but before that he saw his companion Nyte who had also placed himself next to him with a smile **"I suppose you wouldn't accept a no for an answer..."** the Faunus looking at the claws on his forearms, hoping he doesn't have to demand them too much today.

 **"I couldn't live if something happens to the leader of our team, right?"**

 **"Okay, but do not delay me with your games ..."** He answered as he left quickly towards the density of the forest towards the north. Nyte seeing his speed was scared for a moment, but before even being able to leave the director Ozpin was approaching behind wanting to say something.

 **"When the communications are restored, we will send reinforcements there."** He explained seeing Nyte who only limited himself to nod and then leave there in a second.

Both hunters stood there looking in the direction that Nyte and Curse had left thinking about what they could do next.  
" **Do you think that they're going to be fine Ozpin?** " Glynda said trying once more to obtain additional information of the situation without success.

 **"The only thing we can do now is wait ..."** The director answered turning and addressing a group of students **"Come, let's supervise the place and make sure that no student is hurt"** Then he left there leaving Glynda who only looked at him for a moment and then follow him through the field.


End file.
